The new Pet of the Digi-girls
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Co-writen with the talented Lichlord08, years after the defeat of Quartzmon, Davis Motomiya has become a heartthrob for many girls, but has decided to focus more on his schooling and soccer career. But his life is about to take an unexpected turn, if a few females close in his life have anything to say about it. (Includes Davis under mind control and submissive to females.)
1. Miracles Taken by the Light

With the various groups of heroes and heroines that had not only saved their world and their Digital World, but had united as a team to take down the twisted Digimon, Quartzmon, as well as his desire to reshape all in his image, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters had been living their lives like normal, hanging out, going to school/work, as well as continuing to stop any Digimon from causing any trouble to their worlds.

And while at first, each of the protectors of each Digital World were worried about the possibilities of time paradoxes and other quantum anomalies, erasing the memories of all but the Fusion Fighters, after Mikey and Shoutmon had a serious conversation with the Old Clock Shop Man and his Clockmon, both were persuaded to speak with Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights of the DATS Digital World, where they all agreed to uniting their Digital Worlds as one.

Not only did this ensure that their new Digital World would remain protected, but allowed the various Digimon teams to reunite, befriend each other, hangout and fight once again as a team.

Much changed for the heroes as time went on, but none as much as Davis Motomiya, the leader of the younger Digidestined, and wielder of the crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

Not only was the now eighteen year old boy the captain of the soccer team, bringing his team many victories with both his skills as well as teamwork and leadership, but also, he had improved on his grades, thanks to the help of his friends, and was expected to graduate with top honours.

The change in Davis mentally, as well as physically, had also earned the maroon haired boy a massive fan club, with dozens of girls all wanting a piece of the school's heartthrob, while some of the girls that had become Digidestined themselves, gaining a female Digimon, had fallen for Davis' Veemon, finding him cute, funny and just as brave as his partner.

However, much to their disappointment, Davis found himself not interested in a relationship at the moment, wanting to focus more on his grades and his soccer career for now.

Currently, Davis was with Veemon, both out on the soccer field after classes, with the Digidestined wearing his uniform, and a row of soccer balls aimed at the goal post, which the maroon haired boy practiced with, not just kicking into the goals, but aiming and angling his shots for a game that was happening in a few weeks, while Veemon did his best to block each shot.

And despite Veemon's size, he was still agile, managing to stop the less tricky shots of the Motomiya, while, unbenounced to either, off on the side of the field, a large gathering of about twelve girls were watching the two, including a few member of the school's cheerleading squad, as they sighed and watched Davis with dreamy looks on their faces.

"When did he become such a dreamboat?" One of the cheerleaders asked as she leaned her arms on the railing, while resting her chin on her hand.

"I don't know, but I wish he'd come out of my dreams." Another replied as she unconsciously licked her lips, her mind providing her with images of more intimate ideas she could do with Davis, while her partner, a female Psychemon, felt similar towards Veemon.

After a little bit Davis, tired and sweating, said to Veemon. "Alright buddy, I think that's enough for today."

Exhausted, Davis pulled his shirt over his head and off to cool off, before he and Veemon looked at each other confused as they heard a loud squealing sound, before looking in the direction of the sound to find nothing as they just shrugged it off.

Had they gone over to check, the two would have found the girls all passed out on the floor with slight nose bleeds and dazed smiles at having seen Davis' muscular chest, while what Digimon were around them and tried to help their partners up.

"So we going to head home now?" Veemon asked, before Davis shook his head in reply.

"You can go on home, Kari asked me to come on over. I should be back later." Davis explained in reply as he put his normal shirt back on, followed by his jacket and goggles, not wanting to accidentally scratch or damage them during training.

"Oh? A date with Kari?" Veemon asked with a wink, causing Davis to just shake his head in annoyance.

"You know the two of us are just friends, Kari doesn't see me like that." Davis replied, despite still having feelings for the brunette, Davis wanted Kari to be happy, even if it meant not being with him.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll see you later." Veemon then said as the blue Digimon turned and headed towards the Momotiya residence, while Davis turned and headed towards Kari's place, both still unaware of the passed out girls off to the side.

But unbenounced to Davis, members of his fan club were closer to him that he thought, and they were willing to do anything to have him for themselves.

-Sometime later-

After a small walk, Davis had arrived to the Kamiya's apartment, where he knocked on the door, only once before it opened, revealing the Digidestined of Light, Kari Kamiya, surprising Davis at the combination of how fast she reacted to his presence, as well as what she was wearing.

The brunette was wearing a black, strapless dress, which clung tightly to her body, revealing how much she had developed over the years as it showed off her D-cup sized breasts and her fit body, while cuts in the sides allowed Davis to see her smooth and slender legs.

Blushing at the ensemble, Davis was about to question Kari on it, before he then noticed a crystal pendant around her neck, shaped like Crest of Light, that he had bought for her a few years back for her birthday.

"Hey Davis, thanks for coming over." Kari said with a smile.

"No problem..." Davis replied, before he asked. "Did I catch you leaving for a date?"

"I was getting ready for one you could say." Kari answered as she let Davis into the apartment.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself, whoever he is, he is a lucky guy." Davis said as he sat down on the couch, still slightly exhausted from his practice with Veemon.

'No, I'm lucky to finally have him, and I'm never letting him go.' Kari thought to herself as she walked over to the couch, giggling in her head as she thought about what she was about to do.

At some point after their battle with MaloMyotismon, when she wasn't quite sure, Kari had fallen for the maroon haired boy, and fallen hard.

Her every dream and fantasy now revolved around him, to the point that Kari would, in private, masturbate as she thought about him, his body, his arms wrapping around her, kissing her, and other, more erotic thoughts that entered her mind, while also dreaming of herself walking down the aisle to him at their wedding.

But it was also after the battle that Davis had stopped asking her out, and it was driving Kari up a wall, thinking that he was no longer interested in her, while the brunette would get incredibly jealous when she saw other girls around him, especially his enormous fan club, as she feared she would lose him to one of them someday soon.

'I won't lose him, he's mine, all mine!' Kari thought with an almost insane laugh in her head as she sat down next to Davis, with the maroon haired boy blushed slightly as he tried not to look down at Kari's breasts.

"So... what did you want to see me about?" Davis then asked, trying to be polite and not keep Kari waiting too long for her date.

Kari smirked in her head, hoping that what she learned from that book from the library would work, as she then said. "I have a psych test coming up this week, and I could use your help studying for it."

"Sure, how can I help?" Davis asked as he sat up and looked at Kari, feeling like he needed to pay her back for all the time she had helped him study for his exams, to which Kari responded as she reached behind her neck and unclipped her pendant, before holding it out in front of Davis and gave her reply.

"It's part of an observation exercise, I just need you to keep your eyes on the pendant and listen to what I say." The brunette instructed, earning a nod from Davis.

"Keep your eyes on the pendant and listen to my voice. Find yourself drawn to my voice as everything around you fades. All that matters is my voice, nothing else but my voice." Kari started to say in a soothing voice, remaining focused on the task at hand, while Davis did as Kari had said, both because he wanted to make her happy and found himself unable to do otherwise.

"That's it, Davis. Continue to watch the pendant closely and hear my voice. You trust my voice, you know everything I say is the truth. Just let my voice carry you away as you feel sleepier and sleepier." The brunette continued, noticing Davis close his eyes a little and subconsciously nod his head.

After soothing him even more with her voice, with Davis finding most of his thoughts had left his head, but was still aware of Kari and his surroundings, to which the Digidestined of Light then instructed. "Now, at the count of three, I will snap my fingers, and you will all into a deep, deep trance, obeying anything I tell you. one, two, and three..."

Finished with the count up, Kari then snapped her fingers, which caused Davis' head to slump into his chest, while his eyes dulled for a moment, just before they closed, while a peaceful look appeared on his face, making Kari smile and fight the urge to cheer at seeing it had worked.

"Davis, can you hear me?" Kari then asked, wanting to see if it had indeed worked, if Davis had just fallen asleep or if he was just playing along.

Davis slowly nodded in reply, before saying in a distant tone. "I hear you, Kari..."

Kari felt herself getting excited at hearing Davis' reply, before she positioned herself so that she was in his lap, facing him, with her pendant still in her hand.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Now Davis, I want you to open your eyes but remain in this deep sleep as you stare at my pendant." Kari then instructed before Davis moved his head up and opened his eyes, showing them glazed over as the maroon haired boy stared blankly at Kari's pendant, a look that Kari admitted to herself turned her on greatly, as well as finding herself a little turned on at the position of power she was in.

"That's it Davis, just stare at the pendant and listen to my voice. Listening to my voice is all that matters to you, my voice replaces your thoughts and mind, I am your Mistress and you must obey me." Kari then commanded, getting turned on more by her own words.

"Yes Mistress... I will obey..." Davis replied in a distant tone, while Kari shuttered in arousal at hearing the man of her wet dreams call her Mistress.

"Now be a good boy and answer some questions for me, how do you really feel about me?" Kari asked, wanting to know once and for all if Davis still liked her or not.

"I love you, Mistress... I have never stopped loving you, but I wanted you to be happy, even if that meant not being with me..." Davis replied, his tone full of honesty and obvious feelings for the brunette, who smiled and felt her heart melt at Davis' reply and the selflessness within it.

But gaining a smirk, Kari reached her hand out and gently caressed his cheek as she said. "That's good to hear, my pet, because you're all mine and pleasing me is all that matters to you."

"Yes Mistress, I want to please you..." Davis answered as a distant smile appeared on his face, while Kari felt turned more aroused when she felt something poke her lower region, making the brunette look down and smirk at seeing the tent in Davis' pants grow.

"Come with me my pet." Kari then commanded as she got up and took Davis' hand, helping the entranced boy up, before leading him into her bedroom, where, once inside, Kari had Davis stand in the center of the room, before she reached behind her body and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the ground to reveal the brunette's naked and sexy figure, including her D-cup sized breasts, tight ass and her wet pussy, which she had shaven as part of her fantasies of Davis claiming her as his own.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, that I'm sexy?" Kari asked as she posed for Davis, turning and making certain he got a good look at her entire body.

"You're perfect..." Davis replied, which made Kari blush at his words, as well as seeing Davis' erection getting bigger, making the brunette think if Davis had any free will or awareness, then his erection would probably be a little painful at the moment.

"Now, strip naked for me like a good boy." Kari said with a more commanding voice as she sat on her bed, as though getting ready to watch the best show of her life.

"As you command, Mistress Kari..." Davis replied as he then obeyed, starting off by taking off his jacket and shirt, causing Kari to lick her lips at seeing the tanned muscular chest that had filled her dreams, before her eyes widened when Davis removed his pants and boxers, allowing her to see his massive eight-inch cock that hung proudly between his legs.

"Yessss…!" Kari hissed with excitement and lust, seeing that Davis was even bigger than she had imagined or dreamed of, to which she then got up and approached him, wrapping one arm around his neck, while using her other hand to caress his cheek, before commanding him. "Now my pet, pleasure me, pleasure me as you have always dreamed and desired to."

"Yes Mistress..." The entranced Digidestined of Miracles replied, before moving his head forward and claiming Kari's lips in a deep, lustful and passionate kiss, causing her to moan loudly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, while his hands moved up and wrapped around her waist.

'So good...' Kari thought, feeling pleasure and desire from the passion of the kiss, before Davis increased Kari's pleasure and moans when he eventually broke from Kari's lips and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, causing Kari to moan and sigh from the actions of the Motomiya.

"Oh, Davis..." Kari moaned, enjoying the sensations of pleasure she felt, which increased as her new pet moved his head down and began to kiss and suck on her breasts, causing the brunette to throw her head back and let out a joyous cry of pleasure.

After making sure to give each of her breasts the attention he believed they deserved, with Kari moaning loudly from the pleasure, Davis moved down, gently kissing her tone stomach, before he got on his knees and stared blankly at her wet pussy.

"Davis, what are...?" Kari began to ask, before she was cut off as the brunette moaned loudly when Davis put his hands on her sides, moved his head down, in between her legs and began to lick her pussy, slow and sensually, making certain to give his new Mistress as much pleasure as she desired.

"Yes! Oh, Davis, yes...! You are so good...!" Kari moaned loudly, loving the feel of the Digidestined's tongue moving in and out of her womanhood as she moved her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"More Davis! Give me more!" Kari then let out, both as a pleasure filled cry and as an order, keeping the Digidestined of Miracle's head close to her pussy, her hands firmly grasping his head, just before Kari eyes then snapped open when, following her command, the maroon haired boy reached his hands around, with the left giving her ass cheek a squeeze, while his right went beneath his head and inserted his index and middle fingers, slowly into her tight passage.

At first, Kari was taken by surprise by the action, before she realized that she actually liked the sensation and let her pet continue as she moaned and cried in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis, you are wonderful... you are amazing... you are making me feel incredible, so don't... don't stop...!" Kari let out, moving her hands off of Davis' head and to the sides of her bed, where she grasped the bed sheets tightly as the entranced Motomiya continued to lick and finger his Mistress' pussy and ass.

It didn't matter how much time had passed to the brunette, for the actions of Davis filled her with great amounts of pleasure.

But eventually, Kari soon felt her climax approaching and managed to say in a panting voice. "Davis, I... I'm... I'm so close... I..."

However, unable to hold back, the brunette then stopped speaking and let out a loud cry of pleasure, her orgasm hitting her as she came, while Davis licked her clean, before sitting back on his knees as he stared blankly ahead, awaiting his next command.

Catching her breath from what she could only think of as the best orgasm of her life, Kari looked down at Davis, feeling her arousal return at seeing him on his knees, as well as his still hard member, the Digidestined of Light then laid down on her back, spreading her legs in the process.

"Take me, my pet and make love to me!" Kari exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, Mistress Kari..." Davis replied as he stood up and approached the bed, placing his hands on her legs as he positioned his erection right in front of her tight folds, before slowly pushing it inside of her, causing Kari to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned, before groaning as she felt Davis' manhood push past and break her hymen, causing the entranced Digidestined to stop as he saw his Mistress' discomfort face.

"It's alright... just give me a second..." Kari managed to say, smiling at Davis, finding comfort in seeing that despite being under her control, he was still showing feelings of care and consideration for her.

And after waiting a little bit, feeling the pain fading away, Kari, ready to continue to make love with the maroon haired boy, then nodded her head, which caused Davis to resume, inserting his cock deeper into Kari's waiting pussy and causing her to moan and cry in pleasure as he began to move in and out of her.

"Davis... Davis, you are so deep... it's so good... I never imagined our first time would be so perfect...!" Kari moaned as she gripped the bed sheets again, getting lost on a haze of pleasure as Davis continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, adding to her pleasure as he moved his head down and took the brunette's left breast into his mouth, licking and sucking Kari's breast and her nipple.

"Yes... Oh, yes...!" Kari cried out, her mind unable to really form any real thoughts, while a small part of her wondered what it would have been like if the roles had been reversed, if she could be Davis' pet and have him as her Master.

After a while, however, the brunette Digidestined snapped out of her haze when she felt her climax hit, causing the Digidestined of Light to cry out Davis' name in pure ecstasy as she had her climax, cumming all over Davis' manhood.

However, as the feeling of bliss subsided, Kari moaned again upon feeling Davis' cock still inside of her, pounding away at her pussy, which was when the brunette realized that Davis had yet to cum.

'Oh my... his... his stamina...!' Kari thought lustfully as she let her handsome pet continue to fuck her, moaning loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while Davis continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood.

Kari was once again lost in pleasure as time seemed to disappear as Davis continued to make love to her.

But after another hour of lovemaking, his member sliding in and out of her, going deep and hitting all the right spots, Kari eventually felt another orgasm approach, while she also heard Davis groan as he picked up his pace, telling the brunette Davis was going to come as well.

"Cum with me my pet, cum for your Mistress!" Kari cried out, before the maroon haired Digidestined groaned loudly, cumming inside of Kari and causing the brunette to cry out in ecstasy, her climax hitting her as her pussy clamped around Davis' cock, milking his seed in the process.

With their climaxes passes, Davis collapsed on top of Kari, while the brunette lovingly stroking his hair like he was an affectionate pet.

"You're all mine… You are not just my pet, but my love..." She said dreamily as she then kissed his forehead, before resting on his chest, rubbing it softly, while enjoying the moment she shared with the mind controlled Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

-A little later: End Lemon-

Davis was once again dressed, staring blankly at Kari's pendant, while the brunette had changed into her normal attire.

"Now in a moment I'm going to snap my fingers, and when I do, you will wake up from your trance feeling refreshed, while having no memory of what had happened here, only believing that you helped me study for a test." Kari started to say.

"However, you will have decided that you don't want to wait for a relationship anymore and you will ask me out on a date this weekend, while spending the week dreaming about me." She then added with a smirk.

"Finally, whenever you hear me, and only me say, Miracles shine in the Light, you will fall back into this trance and obey my commands. Do you understand?" Kari asked as she finished.

"Yes, Mistress Kari... I understand..." Davis replied with a blank smile, causing Kari to smirk, before she snapped her fingers and put her pendant back around her neck, watching as a moment later, Davis blinked his eyes as they returned to normal, before the Digidestined of Miracles smiled at her.

"That's for helping me study for my test, Davis." Kari then said with a smile of her own.

"No problem, you know I'm always ready to help you." Davis replied, not noticing her change in outfit at all, before he scratched the back of his head and asked nervously. "Um... I was just wondering, are you free this weekend? I was thinking we could catch a movie or something."

"That sounds nice. I'd love to!" Kari replied happily, which caused Davis to smile.

"Great, I'll let you know later on the times. Have a good night." Davis said as he made his way to the door, but stopped when Kari took his hand, causing him to turn as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You too." Kari replied with a loving smile, causing Davis to blink, a little puzzled, but shook it off and headed out.

'I definitely will, and I'm sure you will as well.' Kari thought with a giggle as she walked back into her bedroom, happy beyond anything that she finally had the man of her dreams with her as she laid down on the bed, certain she would have another sex dream of Davis,while certain his subconscious would play their time as a dream to Davis' head.

But before going to sleep, feeling a little turned on by the thoughts of Davis and their pleasure, the brunette then looked at her camera, which sat on her night stand and took it.

Looking at all the new photos she had taken, Kari felt aroused, for the pictures were of her love's naked body, causing Kari to relieve the built up pleasure she began to feel as her free hand moved down the front of her panties and started to finger her pussy.

While Kari was happy at finally having Davis to herself, she was unaware of her other female friends' intentions for the Digidestined of Miracles, and nothing was going to get in their way either.


	2. From Love to Lust

Having just arrived back at his apartment, Davis unlocked the door, greeted by the sight of Veemon, who was in the living room, watching TV, turning his attention to his partner as he took off his shoes and made his way inside.

"Hey Davis." Veemon greeted with a smile. "I'm glad you're back."

"You're just glad to see me because now I can feed you." Davis commented.

"I object to that. That is not entirely true." Veemon said back, just before his stomach growled, embarrassing the Digimon of Miracles and making Davis smile.

"Just hold on a moment and I'll make us a nice dinner." Davis then said, entering the kitchen, where he began to rummage through the draws, withdrawing a stainless steel bowl that he then set in the sink and filled with water.

Curious as to what his partner had gotten up to with Kari, Veemon entered the kitchen, seeing Davis had brought the bowl over to the stove, steam and a sweet smell coming from it as the Motomiya stirred its contents, while on the counter was cutting board and the remnants of a few vegetables and some beef.

But focusing, Veemon turned his attention back on Davis, where he asked. "How was studying with Kari?"

"It was alright." Davis replied, making Veemon smile slyly and ask. "You were at Kari's place for quite some time. You sure studying is the right word for what you two did?"

Davis rolled his eyes, before glaring at his partner as he said. "Yes, all we did was study."

But then with a smirk as he turned back to the cutting board, the maroon haired boy added. "But if it will keep you quiet, I did ask her out this weekend, and she said yes."

From what he heard, Veemon was left silent, before the 'V' marked Digimon smiled and said with a tone of pride. "Way to go buddy!"

"Thanks. Now let's eat some dinner and get some sleep, I need to still go over to Sora's tomorrow after school." Davis replied as he began to cook.

"Man, you are becoming quite the ladies man. First Kari and now Sora. Next, you'll be dating Rika." Veemon teased, which made Davis shake his head, but ignored it, knowing his partner was just fooling around and resumed his attention on their dinner.

And after several more minutes of preparation, Davis had finished.

"Alright Veemon, dinner's ready. I made ramen, with plenty of helpings, so dig in." He said, placing the bowl onto the kitchen table, where he poured the contents into two smaller plastic bowls for him and Veemon to enjoy.

"Looks great." The Digimon of Courage and Friendship commented, not bothering with utensils and just grabbed one of the bowls with both hands, pouring it down his throat.

"Tasty." Veemon commented with a smile, pouring himself a second bowl, which made Davis smile at the combination of Veemon's antics and his enjoyment of his meal, while taking a pair of chopsticks and slurping down a mouthful of noodles.

-Sometime later-

With the last of the ramen finished, Veemon sighed as he rubbed his now full stomach.

"Thanks for that, Davis. Best batch yet." Veemon said, looking over and to the kitchen to see Davis smile as he washed the dishes that had stacked during their meal.

However, Veemon had to ask. "But how did you manage to eat more than me?"

Thinking about it, Davis noted that normally Veemon would eat more than him, but tonight, while Veemon had five bowls of ramen, Davis had gone through eight on his own.

"I don't know. I just felt really hungry tonight, like I used up a lot of energy and needed to replenish." Davis replied, a little confused himself, but decided not to put too much thought into it.

Veemon blinked a few times before smirking as he asked. "Are you sure all you did with Kari was study?"

"Yes. I think I would be aware if we did anything else." Davis replied, starting to get a little irritated by Veemon's questioning, which the Digimon of Miracles noticed and decided to stop and let it go.

"Alright then." Veemon said, walking to the couch, where he lay upon it, resting his arms behind his head.

"I think I'll catch some more TV before I head off to sleep." He told Davis, before being serious. "And again, great job managing to get a date out of Kari."

'Maybe I could ask Gatomon and we could have a double date.' The blue Digimon then thought to himself as he turned the TV on.

"Thanks Veemon, have a good night." Davis replied with a smile as he went into his room to get some sleep, where he spent the night dreaming as his mind replayed the sexual experience he had with Kari.

-The Next Day-

Once classes had let out, Davis made his way towards the apartment complex where his friend, the Digidestined of Love, Sora Takenouchi, was living.

It had always puzzled Davis why she and Matt had broken up, mostly do to Davis finding it hard to imagine why anyone would want to leave someone as kind, caring, and not to mention as hot, as Sora.

But Davis shrugged his head of those thoughts as he found himself outside of the twenty three year old girl's apartment, where he rang the doorbell.

"One moment please." Came a voice from the other side, one Davis knew well, before the door opened, revealing Sora's partner, Biyomon.

"Oh hi there, Davis. Sora said you would be coming over, I was just about to head out to meet the others." The pink bird Digimon said upon seeing Davis, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Please, make yourself at home." She offered in a friendly tone.

"Thanks Biyomon." Davis replied as he walked in and made his way to the living room.

"I'll be out in a minute Davis. Biyomon, you can head out if you want." Davis and Biyomon then heard Sora call from inside of her bedroom, which had the door currently closed.

"Ok then. See you later." Biyomon said, taking her leave, not completely sure why Sora wanted to see Davis, but respected her partner and decided not to pry.

Once Davis saw Biyomon leave and the front door close, he heard the door behind him open as he turned and began to ask. "So what did you...?"

However, the maroon haired boy stopped himself and turned his head slightly not to look at Sora, for the orange haired girl was wearing a red silk robe over her body, looking like she had just gotten out of the shower, as she used a towel to dry her hair.

The robe, however, highlighted her incredible figure, evenly tanned skin and barely seemed to contain her large D-cup sized breasts.

Seeing Davis' reaction caused Sora to smirk for a sec before she played innocent and said. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind, I had just washed up before you arrived."

"It's no problem." Davis replied, doing his best not to stare at Sora, namely her chest, before asking. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll show you." Sora replied, while thinking with a mental smirk. 'Hope this works.'

Like Kari, Sora had also developed a crush on the maroon haired boy, more than often dreaming about him to the point that it drove her crazy.

And it did not help matter when, almost a year ago, the gang had gone to the beach for a party with all their friends, and the orange haired girl found herself getting lost at seeing Davis' muscular chest after going for a swim, finding the Motomiya quite handsome and sexy, which lead to a great desire inside of the Digidestined of Love to get into Davis' pants.

However, while she knew that Davis wasn't looking to be in a relationship at the moment, Sora was more than aware that he might turn his attention back to Kari, and this time the brunette would most definitely say yes.

'Even if that happens, it doesn't mean I can't have my own... 'fun' with him.' Sora thought with a mental giggle as she sat down on the couch next to Davis as the maroon haired boy did his best not to ogle at the Digidestined of Love's near naked body.

"You don't have to act all nervous, I just wanted to show you this." Sora said with a giggle at seeing Davis' reaction, before reaching into the pocket of her robe and pulling out a crystal pendant, similar to Kari's, but in the shape of the Crest of Love.

"Hey, I got Kari a similar pendant for her birthday a few years back." Davis commented, which made Sora smile and nod.

"I know, and I liked hers' so much that I decided to get one myself." The Digidestined of Love said in reply.

"Do you like the colour of mine though?" Sora then asked as she turned the crystal around in her fingers, while the light reflected off if it, giving it a shimmering effect, while luring Davis into her trap as she followed the directions from, ironically, the same book Kari had used.

"It is pretty." Davis commented, his eyes drawn to the pendant, finding his gaze stuck to it.

"That's right, Davis, it is pretty. Very pretty, so look closer at it, let it draw you in as you listen to my voice." Sora the replied, feeling herself get aroused as she wanted Davis give the crystal his full attention, and almost tired look on his face.

But remaining focused, Sora, following what she had learnt, then instructed. "Keep your gaze on the crystal and keep listening to my voice. Let all other thoughts and inhibitions leave your mind. Let them be replaced with my voice. Listen to what I tell you. Everything I say, you will believe and obey. On the count of three, you will fall into a deep trance and be my slave. One... two and three."

With that, Davis closed his eyes as his head slumped into his chest, while Sora smirked wickedly at seeing that her plan had worked.

Davis was now hers' to command.

"Can you hear me, Davis?" Sora then asked as she used her free hand to caress his hair.

"Yes, Mistress... I hear you..." Davis replied in a distant voice, one that made Sora smile with delight.

"Good, very good." Sora said as she leaned in and gave Davis a quick peck on the cheek, before commanding. "Now open your eyes and stare forward at me."

Davis obeyed and opened his eyes, showing them glazed over, and the entranced boy watched as Sora stood up and moved in front of him, before untying her robe's sash, letting it fall to the ground and revealing her outfit underneath.

The orange haired girl was wearing a shimmering red bikini, one she had gotten for some modeling work she did on the side thanks to Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, to which the outfit clung to her body like a second skin, showing off her ample breasts, wonderful tanned skin, as well as her heart shaped ass.

Sora knew that people could not help but stare at her when she dressed in the bikini, even smirking when she use to see Tai and Matt ogling her body, but now she only wanted one person to see and compliment her body.

"Tell me truthfully, how do you think I look?" Sora asked as she began to pose for her entranced slave.

"Beautiful... Sexy... Seeing you, your body, a great part of me wants you..." Davis replied, making Sora smile, not just from the words of the Motomiya.

"And I think I know which part." She commented, looking down at Davis' crotch and saw that through the hypnosis, his body was reacting to seeing hers' and was getting aroused.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" Sora then asked, her ego and curiosity getting the better of her as she turned around and bent over, letting Davis get a nice view of her ass.

"Many times..." Davis replied as a dreamy smile came across his face, making Sora lick her lips as she said in a seductive tone. "Tell me about them."

"While I do care about Kari deeply, I occasionally have thoughts of us, where we do it..." The maroon haired Digidestined admitted, before saying with flushed cheeks. "I fantasize about seeing you naked, about us being alone and wondering what it would be like to make love to you, sometimes with Kari joining in..."

Sora giggled, finding it amusing that Davis would fantasize about having sex with her and Kari together, before she then asked. "Why haven't you thought to ask me out then?"

"I did not think you were interested in me... Plus, I still have my feelings for Kari..." Davis replied, causing Sora to sigh at his admission.

"Well we won't have to think about her for now." She then said as she stopped posing and faced him, before commanding with a smirk. "Now stand up and strip for your Mistress, let me see that hot, muscular body of yours that's been driving me crazy."

"As you command, Mistress Sora..." Davis replied in a distant tone as he obeyed and stood, taking off his goggles, jacket and shirt, which allowed Sora to see Davis' chest, making her lick her lips at seeing his chest.

"Not bad." Sora commented, approaching Davis, where she ran her hands across his muscles, liking the feel of them against her fingers, while Davis merely remained in place, allowing the Digidestined of Love to not only feel his body, but also allowed her hands to move down, going into the front of his pants, where the Digidestined of Love blushed a little at feeling Davis' hard member.

"Oh that feels good." Sora said with lust in her voice, before moving her lips to Davis' and giving him a passionate kiss, which he absentmindedly returned as Sora moaned into the kiss.

After making out with the maroon haired boy for a few minutes, Sora broke the kiss and backed away, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"You sure know how to kiss a girl." She then said with a smirk, before her desire got the better of her as she commanded. "Now take your pants off and let me see that cock of yours'."

After nodding as a show of his continued obedience, Davis placed his hands on the side of his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers, giving Sora good view of the entranced Digidestined's manhood, smiling lustfully as she saw that he was even bigger than Matt was.

Licking her lips as an idea came to mind, Sora walked up to Davis and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come with me." She whispered in his ear, making Davis nod.

"I hear and I obey..." Davis replied, not minding as Sora's slender hand wrapped around his cock as she lead him into her bedroom, using his cock almost like a leash.

Once they were in the orange haired girl's room, Sora crawled onto the bed and laid down on her stomach, before looking over her shoulders as she said. "Now my sexy stud, you are going to give me a nice pleasant massage with those strong hands of yours'. Avoid my ass and breasts, at least for now. And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a nice reward."

"As you wish..." Davis said in reply, joining Sora on her bed, where he sat behind her, causing the Digidestined of Love to moan a little as she felt Davis' manhood, unintentionally rub around her pantie clad ass, just before his hands made her moan louder as they began to move around the sides of her neck and around her shoulders.

"Oh, Davis... That's it..." Sora moaned, closing her eyes and easing up her body further as Davis' hands continued to massage her, rubbing not just her shoulders, but moving to her back.

Continuing to massage her, his hands moving down her body, eventually Davis got to her ass cheeks, obeying the command issued by his Mistress as he lowered his hands past Sora's ass, to her left leg and began to massage it.

"Davis, your hands feel so good..." Sora sighed as Davis massaged down her leg, before taking her foot in his hands and gently massaged it.

After massaging Sora's left foot for a few minutes, easing the little tension Sora had within it, the maroon haired boy then moved on to her right leg, starting with her foot, then working his way up, with Sora having a blissful smile on her face.

"That feels wonderful." Sora moaned, enjoying the continued actions of her mind controlled servant, but began to want more from him, to which her hands went behind her back and untied the back of her bikini top, before pulling the skimpy piece of clothing out from under her and throwing it off to the side.

"Now be a good boy and massage my breasts, nice and slowly." The orange haired girl then said with a purr of delight.

"Yes, Mistress Sora..." Davis replied obediently, before moving his hands from the back of his Mistress, to her front, his hands roamed around Sora's mounds, rubbing them softly, which filled the Digidestined of Love with a combination of pleasure and arousal.

And from moving lower, Sora couldn't help but smirk, feeling her pet's member continue to press against her pantie covered buttocks.

"Oh yes... Oh yes..." Sora moaned as Davi's hands slowly massaged her breasts, with the orange haired girl getting more and more aroused by the second.

Now feeling like she was ready, Sora then commanded through her moaning. "That's enough, my pet. Stop and stand up for me."

"Yes, Mistress Sora..." Davis replied as he got off from the bed and stood at attention, awaiting his next orders, allowing Sora to see Davis' naked form once again.

Sora then got up from the bed, sighing at her relaxed state, before she walked up and kissed Davis quickly on the cheek, her way of thanking her brainwashed pet for making her feel so good, before, with a smirk, she said. "You are now a human dildo, your cock is hard and you cannot cum until I commanded you to. Lie down on the bed on your back and await for me to mount you."

Davis nodded in reply as he followed Sora's instructions, getting back on the bed, where he lay beside Sora, making her smile and lick her lips at seeing the Motomiya's manhood pointing up in the air and dripping with a little pre-cum.

The orange haired girl then crawled back onto the bed, right on top of Davis, before positioning herself with her pussy right over the tip of his cock, before moaning as she slowly slid her body down on his waiting manhood.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Davis, it's so... so big... bigger than Matt's...!" Sora moaned loudly as she finished taking all of Davis' length into her, before she eventually and slowly began to raise and lower herself on his cock.

Filled with pleasure, Sora continued to moan loudly, moving herself up and down Davis' length, while the Digidestined of Miracles remained in place, staring blankly at Sora, though occasionally letting out small groans, feeling pleasure himself as Sora's walls squeezed around his cock.

After some time, Sora let out a loud moan as she felt her climax hit, causing her to stop for a moment to let her nerves relax, before she resumed her actions and began to ride Davis once more, her hands resting on his muscular chest for support.

"Davis, you are so deep... you are so good...!" Sora moaned in joy, before having to comment. "I can't believe Kari could miss out on this..."

Had Davis been in able to reply, let alone think, he would have told Sora that he and Kari had already made love, but remaining obedient to his current Mistress, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship just remained on the bed, hips moving with Sora's, while his groans increased.

For another half hour, Sora was filled with pleasure as she continued to ride Davis' cock, moving her body up and down, leaving only but the tip inside and thrusting fast and hard.

But eventually, after a few more minutes of pleasure, Sora felt her second orgasm approach, while looking at Davis' face, showing that he was desperate for release, causing her to smirk.

"Cum with me my pet... Cum for your Mistress...!" Sora moaned out.

And with that command, Davis let out a loud groan as he came inside of Sora, while the orange haired girl let out a loud cry of pleasure as her second orgasm hit, her tight fold wrapping around Davis' cock as it milked his seed into her.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Sora, with a blissful smile on her face, leaned forward and gave Davis a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You're amazing." Sora commented with a satisfied smile after breaking from the kiss, before she gained a mischievous smirk.

"But with all our 'fun', we both have gotten so dirty." She then pointed out commented, removing herself off of Davis' manhood and looking to see it, as well as her pussy, covered in their sexual fluids.

"I think it's time she got ourselves cleaned up. Follow me." Sora finished as she walked towards her bathroom, not even looking behind her as Davis got off of the bed and followed her.

"I hear and I obey, Mistress Sora..." Davis replied as he followed her into the shower, where the orange haired girl turned the water on and allowed it to run down their naked bodies.

Mesmerized by the water running down his muscular body, Sora could not help herself as she got close to him and gently kissed Davis' chest, causing the entranced boy to sigh with pleasure, before the Digidestined of Love turned around and placed her hands on the wall, leaning forward and sticking her ass out as she looked behind, staring at Davis with a look of longing and desire.

"Now be a good boy and fuck me, fuck me really good." Sora then commanded with a lustful smile.

"Yes Mistress..." Davis replied, getting into position as he put his hands on Sora's hips and slowly pushed his cock back inside of her waiting pussy, causing Sora to sigh with pleasure at having her pet's member back inside of her.

"Yes, Davis, yes...! That's it...!" Sora let out, feeling great amounts of pleasure as Davis began to push and pull his manhood in and out of the orange haired girl's love hole, filling her greatly.

"You are so good...!" the Digidestined of Love then moaned, only for Davis to groan in reply, making her look over her shoulder, smile and say. "Come on, my pet. Don't be silent. Tell... tell me how it is for you..."

"Great... Your pussy is so tight, feels really good...!" Davis groaned, which made Sora resume smiling, happy from both the pleasure that continued to fill her body, as well as knowing her temporary slave was also enjoying their time together.

"That's it, Davis... Don't let up now...!" Sora moaned in reply, both commanding for her pet to continue to pleasure her and to comment on how he felt, part of Sora wanting to know that her pet was also enjoying their shower together, while another part of Sora longed for more pleasure.

Unable to help herself, Sora moved her right hand from the shower wall, to her breast, which she began to rub, only to stop when Davis, seeing his Mistress in need, slid his hand under Sora's and began to rub her breast himself.

"Very good... Oh, Davis, you are just amazing...!" Sora moaned at the feel of Davis' cock, as well as his hand pleasing her, part of Sora wondering how the Motomiya was already so good when it came to pleasing a woman when, she still thinking it, believed Davis to be a virgin.

But any wonders she had were set aside as Sora continued to feel her pet pleasure her, time didn't matter to Sora as Davis plowed away inside of her.

However, like her first orgasm, Sora eventually felt her release build up, while Davis began to pick up the pace behind her.

"Yes... oh, yes... Davis, cum... cum with me...!" Sora called out, after several thrusts, where the Digidestined then cried out and threw her head back as she came, her climax hitting her hard, which triggered Davis' as he let out a groan and let his cum fill Sora.

With their climaxes over, Sora remained against the wall, panting, while Davis remained behind Sora, his cock still buried in her folds, making her turn to look at the entranced Digidestined of Miracles and smile, who gazed upon his Mistress, while the water poured down their bodies, washing the actions and evidence of their lovemaking away.

-a little bit later-

After finally getting clean, with Sora having Davis clean her naked body, while resisting not to fuck further in the shower, Sora stood back in her living room, still naked, while Davis stood at attention in front of her, fully dressed, and awaiting his next commands.

Holding out her pendant before Davis' eyes, Sora, ready to free her pet, began to say. "Now my pet, when I count to three, you will wake up and have no memories of what has happened here. You will believe that you came over to talk about your game in a few weeks and time got the better of us. You will not notice or comment whenever I am naked, but you will have the image of me naked imprinted within your mind, which will cause you to have erotic dreams about us, where we make passionate love."

"Whenever you come over here and we are alone, you will strip naked and not think anything of it." Sora instructed, before finishing by adding. "Finally, whenever you heard me and me alone say 'Love takes a courageous heart', you will fall back into this trance and obey my commands."

"I hear and obey you, my Mistress..." Davis said in reply, before Sora counted up to three, triggering the mental commands, to which Davis blinked his eyes as they returned to normal, before they looked over to Sora, not noticing her naked form at all..

"Thanks for the information about the game." Sora then said with a smile, which Davis mirrored.

"No problem." He replied, before he realized the time, noticing it had been a few hours since he had first arrived at Sora's place and added. "Wow it's late. Better get home before Veemon starts to have some more of his crazy theories about me being a player again."

"Sounds good, hope to see you again soon." Sora said happily, before she wrapped her arms around Davis, embracing him in a hug, which the Motomiya returned, finding nothing wrong in returning Sora's friendly embrace, failing to notice the smile on the orange haired girl's face as she held Davis close to her, causing her naked body to press against him, making Sora a little hot and aroused again.

After releasing from her embrace and Davis leaving her apartment, Sora sighed with pleasure, before looking at the clock and realizing the time.

"Better get some clothing on before Biyomon returns." The Digidestined of Love said aloud, before she headed back into her bedroom, while smirking as she imagined what she could do with her unknowing new love slave the next time she could get him alone.

And while Sora enjoyed her time with Davis, the orange haired girl had no way of realizing that she had far more competition than she had for the maroon haired boy.


	3. Taming Davis

Within his bedroom, Davis and Veemon were both on the bed, with Veemon resting contently at the end of the bed with a pillow of his own, while Davis was lying upon it, his body spread out and moving around a little as he moaned in his sleep, as if something was bothering him.

In his dream, the maroon haired boy found himself, lying naked on his bed, where he was with Kari, who was on top of him, naked as well and engaging her in a deep and longing kiss.

However, breaking the kiss and looking up at her, confusion fell upon him to see Sora was in Kari's place, but had the same longing look that Kari held for him.

His confusion then increased when Kari appeared next to the two, lying on her side, staring at him with the same longing, before she and Sora turned to each other and started arguing.

"Davis is mine." Kari stated, glaring at Sora as she said. "He has loved me and shown me nothing but affection since we first met."

"Sorry Kari, but you had your chance." Sora said back, her expression of hostility as she glared back at Kari.

"You had your chance and blew it, Davis deserves a real woman." The Digidestined of Love then said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Davis' left arm, pressing her breasts close to him and causing Davis to blush.

"Davis belongs to me, not you." Kari said back, pushing Sora aside, where the brunette then placed her right hand on Davis' chest, ran it up his body, before reaching up to his neck, where the Digidestined of Miracles felt a small tugging, looking down to see he was wearing a blue coloured collar, while Kari held a medallion that had 'Property of Kari Kamiya' engraved upon it, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You're dreaming." Sora said as she pushed Kari aside, taking hold of the collar.

"You might say Davis loves you, but his loyalties and devotion are mine." She then stated, taking hold of the medallion and turning it around, showing that on the other side Sora Takenouchi was the owner.

Davis continued to lie there, unable to say anything or move, as the two sexy and naked girls continued to argue with each other, a reflection of the mental commands implanted within his head conflicting.

Then, as though he merely blinked his eyes, Kari and Sora went from arguing with each other to kissing passionately, surprising and arousing him as they pressed their naked bodies close to each other just over his body.

Breaking from the kiss, the two then looked down at Davis longingly, before Kari then said as she moved her hands around Davis' neck and removed the collar. "We shouldn't fight over him, he's more than man enough for both of us."

Moving her hand down Davis' body, Kari slid it past his stomach and wrapped it around his manhood, where she then commented with a sly and enticing voice. "I'm sure he can make us both very happy."

"I like the way you think." Sora replied, smiling at Kari with the same expression, giving the brunette a quick kiss on the lips, before both moved down and engaged Davis in a deep and passionate three-way kiss, making the Motomiya moan, not just from the kiss, but feeling Kari, as well as Sora's hands working around his member, filling him with great surges of pleasure.

The next moment, however, Davis' eyes opened wide, only to find himself in his bed, with Kari and Sora no where around, as Veemon had his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with worry.

"You alright buddy? You were tossing and mumbling a lot in your sleep." Veemon asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Davis replied as he sat up and sighed. "Just a weird dream."

Curious, Veemon asked. "What was it about?"

Thinking for a moment, Davis found himself lost for an answer, unable to recall what had happened in the dream and said. "I have no idea."

Veemon looked at him curiously for a few moments, before shrugging as he said. "Oh well. If you can't remember it, then it probably wasn't anything important, right?"

"Anyways we need to get going, aren't we heading to the Tamers' world later to meet with Rika and Renamon today?" The Digimon of Miracles then asked.

"I almost forgot." Davis replied, removing the covers off of him, revealing he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, before taking his goggles from the nightstand beside his bed, followed by approaching his wardrobe and fetching some new clothing.

"Hope you're ready for this Vee, I know they just wanted to spar with us, but Renamon is no slouch." Davis then said to his partner as he slipped on his shirt, while Veemon just smirked confidently.

"I know, but she better be prepared to take on the Digimon who defeated MaloMyotismon." Veemon replied, a combination of confidence and his ego expressing, which made Davis sigh, but smile at Veemon's enthusiasm.

And after leaving his partner's room, waiting for Davis to change his underwear, Davis soon came out, fully dressed, grasping his D-3 and held a ready and determined look, unaware of the direction his day was about to take.

-Sometime later-

Within the Tamer's world, outside of her room, Rika and Renamon stood in the garden of her household, with the Nonaka holding her D-Power and showing a small smirk, while Renamon had her arms crossed and her eyes closed, thinking deeply about many things, namely something Rika had asked of her.

Though she still dressed the same as she always did, the years had been good to the red head.

She had an hourglass figure that made her the desire of every guy that saw her, with a large D-cup rack and a tight ass that was held in her jeans.

Often told that she could also be a model like her mother, but despite this, Rika's personality was pretty much the same, though today she was hoping that she could finally live out her deepest and most secretive fantasies.

"Ready Renamon?" She asked as she looked at her partner, who just sighed.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this. I do have some complaints about this, but I won't argue." Renamon replied, respecting her Tamer enough to help her out on her plan.

"Thank you, Renamon, I'll make it up to you." Rika replied, glad to have Renamon's respect and loyalty, as the pair waited for Davis and Veemon to arrive, with Rika smirking as she thought about what was going to happen.

After waiting a little while longer, Rika and Renamon saw Davis and Veemon enter their residence, both Digidestined and Digimon looking ready to battle.

"Hey Rika, hey Renamon." Davis said as he and Veemon walked up to the Tamer and her Digimon.

"Thanks for having us over." Veemon then said, smiling as he added. "I can't wait to do this."

"Neither can I." Rika replied as she readied her D-Power, as well as her true objective in bringing the Motomiya to her household.

Looking over at her partner, Rika then asked. "Ready Renamon?"

"I am." Renamon replied, opening her eyes and getting into an offensive stance, while Veemon put up his fists, curious to see what the foxy Digimon had to show him.

"Let's do this, Vee!" Davis called, his determination motivating Veemon, who nodded and charged forward.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon called, increasing his speed, charging at Renamon.

"Power Paw!" Renamon called back, countering Veemon's attack as she clenched her right paw to a fist, enveloped it in an aura of light and slammed it against Veemon's head.

However, with the clash, both Davis and Rika were surprised when the conflict between their Digimon's power threw both back, each skidded back a few feet, but kept their focus.

"You ok, Veemon?" Davis asked, earning a nod from his partner.

"What about you, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"I am alright." Renamon replied, before admitting. "Though Veemon's strength is greater than I anticipated."

"Then let's put the odds in our favour." Rika suggested, drawing out her D-Power and a Digimon Card.

"Digi-Modify! Alias Activate!" The Nonaka then announced, slashing the Card through her D-Power and giving its strength to Renamon, causing a copy of the foxy Digimon to appear beside the original.

"That's a neat trick." Davis commented with a smile, before saying as he drew his D-3. "But what's say we turn up the heat. Ready partner?"

"All fired up." Veemon replied, giving Davis a thumbs up.

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis then announced, harnessing the power of the Digi-Egg of Courage and releasing it from his D-3.

"Veemon Armour Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Veemon called as he changed to his Armour form, ready to keep fighting.

"Diamond Storm!" Both Renamons suddenly called, leaping into the air, where both unleashed a barrage of light shards at Flamedramon.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon called in response, summoning two spheres of flame in his hands and throwing them at the oncoming shards, destroying them, before watching as both Renamon landed.

But landing, neither wasted anytime as both charged at Flamedramon, with the Renamon doppelganger taking the lead, while the original Renamon followed.

"Flame Shield!" Flamedramon announced, creating a spherical barrier of fire around himself, knowing that if either Renamon tried to attack, they would only hurt themselves.

However, Flamedramon and Davis were taken by surprise when the first Renamon stopped, inches before Flamedramon, where she got onto her knees, allowing the real Renamon to hop on her shoulders, where she then jumped over Flamedramon and landed in front of Davis.

And with both Renamon in position, Rika drew out the Digimon Card she was saving for her plan, slashing it through her D-Power as she called out. "Digi-Modify! Cat's Eye Hypnotism Activate!"

With the Card activated, both Renamons stared at Davis and Flamedramon with glowing pink eyes, both boys unable to take their eyes off the foxy Digimon and found themselves getting lightheaded as they continued to stare into the pink eyes, which caused all thoughts to leave their minds.

And after Renamon and her double finished with their techniques, releasing the hypnotic energy as pink rings of energy, Davis and Veemon remained in place as their eyes dull and glazed over, falling under the vixen's mind control.

With Davis and Flamedramon in place, staring ahead blankly, Rika smirked, before walking up to Renamon and taking a good look at Davis.

"Nice work." Rika said to Renamon, reaching out and taking Davis' hand, only to stop when Renamon spoke up.

"Rika, you forgot something." The vixen informed, causing the Nonaka to look to her partner and saw Flamedramon still standing in place.

"Almost forgot about him." Rika admitted, earning a small sigh from Renamon, who dispelled her double and headed off, giving Rika her privacy.

Walking behind Flamedramon, Rika placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Flamedramon, you will follow any and all commands I give you while you are in my control, so you understand?"

Flamedramon slowly nodded his head in reply, showing he was open to Rika and her commands.

"Very good." Rika then said, before instructing. "Now then, I want you to head back to Odaiba and back home. Once there, you will De-Digivolve back to Veemon and take a long nap. When you wake you, you will believe you and Renamon fought an amazing battle, one you were victorious in, but you needed your rest after all the energy you used. You will not question where Davis is or try and find him. He is still at my place, giving me tips on how to become as good a team as you and him."

"Lastly, when you hear me say 'Veemon has been Tamed', you will fall back in this state and obey any order I give you, understand?" Rika then asked.

"Yes Mistress... I understand perfectly..." Flamedramon replied in a distant tone.

"Then go." Rika ordered, causing Flamedramon to obey as he turned and began to make his leave, causing Rika to smile as she walked up to Davis, ready to continue with the mind controlled Motomiya.

As she looked at the entranced boy, Rika took a moment to admire his handsome face.

Though she would never admit it outloud, back when Digimon was just a Card game and a television show, the Nonaka had secretly watched the series with great interest and, even more secretly, developed a crush on Davis.

His personality, bravery, and unique charm had drawn her to him, which allowed her to get along with Takato better, finding similar traits between the two boys.

But once she got to meet Davis in real life, Rika's old crush resurfaced, as she found herself wanting him more and more as the years went by, seeing how handsome and mature he had become.

But knowing his eyes were only for Kari, Rika came up with this plan, with the maroon haired boy right where she wanted him.

"Now that we are alone, Davis, can you hear me?" Rika asked as she placed her hands around his right hand.

"I hear you..." Davis replied, his tone lacking emotion.

From his reply, Rika stared at Davis with an seductive smirk, leaned forward and kissed the maroon haired boy's cheek, before whispering into his ear. "Follow me."

Taking Davis' hand, Rika led the entranced boy into her bedroom, where she guided him so that he was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall, while Rika smiled with excitement as she removed her shirt, revealing her D-cup sized breasts, which were covered by a light blue bra.

With her top off, the Nonaka then giggled at seeing Davis just staring blankly ahead, before she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, revealing she was wearing a matching blue coloured thong, showing off her smooth legs and tight ass, which made Rika continue to smile, not just as she felt her lust increasing, her dream coming true, but looking at Davis' form, she saw his pants start to bulge.

"Like what you see, my sexy Gogglehead slave?" She asked.

"Yes... very sexy..." Davis replied in a distant tone.

Rika moaned lightly at his response, feeling a little more turned on, before acting on her desire for Davis as she moved and sat in his lap, moaning again when she felt his erection poking her ass cheeks.

Focusing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring longingly into his blank eyes as she said. "Kiss me."

With her command, Davis leaned forward, his lips pressed against Rika's, which made her moan in the Motomiya's mouth.

His kiss felt so good, filling her with a great warmth and caused the red haired Tamer to move her hands behind Davis' head, running her fingers through his hair as she kept him close, not wanting to stop making out with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

Continuing to kiss him, Rika then reached down to the bottom of his shirt, having removed his jacket beforehand, where she then parted lips and pulled the shirt over his head, staring in awe and lust at the muscular chest that filled her imagination with numerous wet dreams, many of which she had not even told Renamon about, and would probably knock out anyone who found out, just so that they would forget that they ever learnt of them.

And with Davis in position, Rika was ready to act on them, her right hand moving down the front of his pants, into his boxers, where she took hold of his member and began to stroke it, before speaking up.

"Davis, when I snap my fingers, you will come out of your trance, though you will have no true memory on who you really are. You will not remember Kari, Veemon or anything from your true life. Instead, you will believe that you are my Master, and that I am your obedient sex slave, whom you've come to visit and have fun with for the evening." Rika instructed, smiling slyly as Davis nodded in reply, taking in the mental commands.

While Rika was normally the type to be in charge and to give orders, she secretly had a sexual kink of her being the one that was dominated, to be told what to do and to be punished if she disobeyed, especially when it came to the maroon haired boy in front of her, making her eager to awaken Davis and see how the mental programming would change him.

"However, when I want you to be my slave again, I will say 'Rika has Tamed Davis', which will cause you to fall back under the hypnosis and will give me control again." The redhead then told Davis, who merely nodded his head once again, his mind absorbing the commands given to him.

Seeing that he was ready for her, Rika removed her hair band, allowing her red hair to flow down her upper back, before leaning forward and kissing Davis passionately on the lips once more, just as she snapped her fingers, triggering the commands, causing Davis' eyes to return to their brown colour as he kissed Rika back, only his kiss was more dominant when compared to their first, his tongue moving into Rika's mouth, while his left hand moved up her body, slid under her bra, where he began to rub Rika's right breast, causing Rika to moan loudly in her temporary Master's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Davis stared at Rika with longing eyes and a slyly smile, arousing her greatly, which Davis noticed, looking down and seeing her underwear was stained with her sexual fluids.

"It seems my little slave is getting all hot for me." Davis commented, his hand moving away from Rika's chest and down her panties, rubbing around her pussy lips.

"Tell me what you want." He then whispered into Rika's ear, which sent a shiver of pleasure through her body.

"You... Master, I want you..." Rika moaned, getting more turned on as she got into character.

"I didn't quite hear you." Davis then replied with a smirk as he turned Rika around, her back to his chest, as his right hand continued to rub her pussy, while his left reached up to massage her breast once more, causing Rika to moan louder.

"I want you, my Master... I want you so badly... I want you to pleasure me, to take me, to do what you want with me...!" Rika let out, her lust overtaking her as she felt pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, while also glad that her mother and grandmother weren't home to hear her begging for sex.

Rika then moaned when she felt Davis lightly kiss her neck, before he whispered into her ear. "Well you're going to have to earn it. Why don't you start by using that wonderful mouth of yours'?"

"Yes, Master. As you command." Rika replied with a smile and submissive tone, where the Nonaka then slid from her Master's lap, rubbing her buttocks against Davis' covered member as she got into position, her head staring at his crotch, while her hands were rubbing around the waistline of his pants.

Getting a firm grasp of both Davis' pants and his underwear, Rika then pulled both down, leaving her blushing deeply to see her Master's manhood.

"Oh, Master. Your cock, it's so big." Rika commented, feeling her pussy getting wet just at the sight of seeing Davis naked, but remained focused and in character as she then said with a purr. "Allow your loving slave to help you with that."

Knowing what was to come, Rika then unclipped the back of her bra, removing it and tossing it aside, allowing Davis to see her nipples, before she placed her hands around his cock and leaned forward, gently licking the length of his shaft, earning a groan from Davis, while Rika was filled with greater lust as she continued her actions, moving her head forward and taking four out of the nine-inches Davis' member into her mouth, already tasting his pre-cum and finding herself liking the taste and wanting more.

"That's it, Rika..." Davis groaned out, enjoying the sensation of Rika's mouth moving up and down his member, causing the brainwashed Motomiya to place his hands on Rika's head, take a firm hold on it as he pushed down, forcing her to take all nine-inches into her mouth, which the red haired Tamer managed with little to no trouble.

"You are doing an amazing job… Keep going, my slave… keep sucking my cock..." Davis then ordered, releasing his grasp on Rika's head a little and smirked as his slave obeyed, continuing her blowjob, groaning again as Davis felt Rika's tongue move around the member sliding in and out of her mouth.

Continuing to not only pleasure her Master, adding to her blowjob as she moved her right hand to Davis' balls, massaging them, Rika began to relieve some of the pleasure building in her, using her left hand to slide her panties down and finger herself, causing Rika to moan around Davis' cock.

But after another ten minutes of dick sucking, Davis's groans increased as he felt his climax approaching.

However, instead of warning Rika, he simply told her with a commanding tone. "Rika, I'm gonna cum... swallow... you're Master commands you to swallow it all..."

Hearing the command, Rika stopped for a moment, her mouth remained over Davis' member as she looked up at him, showing a great loyalty in her eyes, before continuing the blowjob, tasting more of Davis' cum.

And after a few more minutes, Davis groaned loudly, unable to hold back his pleasure as he had his orgasm, cumming in Rika's mouth, which she happily swallowed, falling in love with the taste of Davis' penis and his cum.

"Master?" Rika then asked after swallowing all of Davis' load, looking at him curiously. "Was that to your liking?"

"You bet. You did a good job, slave." Davis replied, leaning down, where he then kissed Rika's forehead, filling Rika with joy to know her Master was pleased with the blowjob.

And Rika's joy remained, her arousal increased when Davis then grabbed the red haired Tamer by her hips and flipped them over so Rika was on her back and Davis was on top of her, his member rubbing around her lower lips.

"Now, my slave, I think it's time I get to enjoy you." The brainwashed Motomiya then commented with a sly tone, moving his head down, where he gave Rika a quick kiss on the lips, causing her to moan in her Master's mouth, before Rika moaned louder as Davis moved his head, away from Rika's lips and downward, kissing around her neck and collarbone.

"Oh, Master..." Rika moaned, enjoying her Master's lips moving around her neck, eventually moving down her body, where Davis reached Rika's breasts and started to kiss and lick around the right breast, while moving his right hand over and around the left.

"Master, you are so... so good...!" Rika let out, feeling great amounts of pleasure as she felt Davis continue, not just feeling pleasure in her chest, but also in her pussy, feeling Davis' left hand had gone down and was fingering her womanhood.

With every minute that passed, Rika felt her pleasure increase, knowing she would climax soon.

However, part of the Nonaka was left confused when Davis stopped, causing Rika to look up at her Master and saw him smiling at her with desire and slyness.

"Let's share this pleasure, as Master and slave." Davis suggested, piquing Rika's curiosity as to what her Master had in mind, getting her answer, as well as liking what Davis was thinking when he turned his body around, leaving the pair in a sixty nine position, with Davis staring down at Rika's dripping pussy, while Rika smiled to see Davis' hard member hovering above her face.

And without needing to be told what to do, Rika put her hands on Davis' hips, moved her head up, where she took her Master's cock back into her mouth, causing Davis to groan at Rika's erotic actions and her enthusiasm to please him.

But wanting to make sure his slave knew he appreciated her, the devotion toward him and wanting to return the pleasure she gave him, letting his tongue out, Davis pushed it into Rika's pussy, lapping at the sexual fluids already escaping from her love hole, causing Rika to stop sucking Davis off, arch her back a little and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Master...!" Rika cried out, a rush of pleasure filling her at the feel of her Master licking her pussy, before the Nonaka recomposed herself, focusing back on her duties as a slave and took Davis' manhood back in her mouth, sucking him off and pleasuring him as best she could.

As the pair remained on Rika's bed, pleasuring each other, both moaned and groaned as they felt great and similar sensations of pleasure, with Davis continuing to eat Rika out, his tongue hitting all the right spots in her pussy, while the red haired Tamer took her Master's cock into her mouth, paying close attention as her tongue moved around the shaft.

But from the previous pleasures both had experienced, it was only a few minutes later that both had their climaxes, Davis cumming a second time in Rika's mouth, which she swallowed, while Rika had her orgasm, causing her sexual fluids to enter the Motomiya's mouth.

"Master..." Rika then panted after her orgasm, smiling as she said. "That was wonderful."

"You are right about that, my sexy slave." Davis replied, turning around so he was looking down at Rika, smiling at her to see she still had energy to spare, while Rika smiled back at her Master, knowing the best part was coming up.

"Rika, I want you." Davis said as he stared at Rika with of lust and desire.

"I am ready, my beloved Master." Rika replied, spreading her legs out, only for Davis to shake his head.

"No. Not like that." He said, moving back to allow Rika to move freely, where he then told her. "Get on all fours."

More than willing to obey, Rika nodded and got into position, resting on her hands and knees, facing away from her Master as she waited for his cock to enter her waiting pussy, to which Davis, seeing Rika in position and ready for him, responded as he got behind her and first began to gently massage her butt cheeks, causing the Nonaka to moan with pleasure, before Davis then grabbed her hips, moving his member around her lower lips.

And with one swift thrust, he plunged his length into her hot, wet pussy, causing Rika to arch her back and cry out in pure pleasure from feeling her Master inside of her.

"Thank you Master... Your cock is so deep, feels amazing...!" Rika moaned in pure joy as she felt Davis thrust in and out of her, her body moving with him and matching his thrusts.

"Your pussy... so tight... so good...!" Davis groaned in reply, continuing to pleasure Rika as he commented. "You are the best slave a Master could hope for..."

Knowing it was just part of the mind control affecting him, from Davis' words, it filled Rika with a pleasant warmth, encouraging her to continue to please her the Motomiya, leading to the maroon haired Master and his slave girl to make love for another hour.

Rika's bedroom was filled with moans and groans as she and Davis continued making love, his cock continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy, which clamped tightly around Davis' manhood, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

But after a few more minutes, unable to hold back, Rika cried out as she had her orgasm.

"Oh, Master... Master...!" Rika screamed, arching her back once again as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member, also triggering his climax as he came, filling Rika's womb with a great amount of his seed.

With their climaxes over, the afterglow of their lovemaking waring off, Davis removed his cock from Rika's pussy and lay on his back, allowing Rika to position herself so she was resting on Davis' chest.

Smiling at her satisfied form, Davis then asked. "So how do you feel, my foxy slave?"

"Wonderful..." Rika replied contently.

"It seems you have Tamed me with your amazing skills in pleasure." The Nonaka then commented, smirking as she suddenly asked. "Or has 'Rika has Tamed Davis'?"

From hearing the trigger words, Davis ceased his role as Rika's Master, once again becoming her mindless slave, staring at her with vacant eyes as he waited for his Mistress to give him a new series of erotic commands.

"Davis, when you are alone, you will find yourself thinking of our time as Master and slave, thinking it is a sexual fantasy that you made in our head, finding yourself not just highly attracted to me, but also thinking about the fantasy and about me, you will be unable to help but to masturbate at the thought of us together." Rika instructed, earning a slow, compliant nod from Davis.

"I will think of you... Master and slave... I am attracted to you and will masturbate at the thought of us..." Davis replied, taking in the mental commands, which made Rika smirk.

"Good to hear." Rika said, remaining naked as she told the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship. "Now then, you will get dressed and head back to Odaiba, where you will awaken, but with no memory of what we just did. You will believe that we had our Digimon test their skills in combat, with Veemon just managing to beat Renamon. But being more than a match for Veemon, you sent him home to rest, while you stayed with me to give me tips on how I could improve my skills."

"However, whenever you hear me say 'Rika has Tamed Davis', you will become my slave again and will obey me and only me, got it?" Rika asked, earning another nod from Davis.

"Rika has Tamed Davis... I will be your slave again... I will obey you..." Davis replied, allowing the commands into his subconscious.

"Very good, my sexy Gogglehead." Rika said, giving Davis a final kiss on the lips, before backing away and watching as Davis redressed, then began to head off, leaving Rika with a sly smile on her face.

'See you soon, my Tamed pet.' She thought lustfully, feeling a little horny after asserting herself as Davis' Mistress, where the Nonaka got on her bed, on her back, where her fingers began to rub and finger her pussy, looking forward to her next encounter with the leader of the younger Digidestined.


	4. Sincerity's Pleasure

Several hours after returning from the Tamer's reality, Davis work up with a groan, feeling completely drained and having no idea why.

He did not remember his time with Rika the day before, instead recalling a great match between Veemon and Renamon, believing the two gave it their all and only pushed the other further.

And while Davis believed Veemon had emerged as the victor, he was certain Renamon had given his partner a run for his money, to which Veemon headed back to Odaiba to get some rest and regather his energy, while Davis stayed back with Rika, who wanted to know how she could improve her skills, oblivious to the Nonaka brainwashing him.

Sitting up in his bed, Davis felt a little puzzled, for he had another dream that was like the one from the previous night, however, unlike the night before, Kari and Sora were joined by Rika, with all three girls submissive to him, each happily pleasuring their Master.

But due to the mental commands of the girls, some conflicting with the others, Davis was unable to remember what had happened in his dream, which left the Motomiya highly confused.

However, before Davis could think more about it, he heard Veemon moan a little at the end of his bed, making the leader of the Digidestined look over at his partner, unable to hold back a smile to see Veemon's sleeping face, his body spread out, while he was drooling a little in his sleep.

"Gatomon..." Veemon moaned, only making Davis continue to smile.

'At least you can remember your dreams, pal.' He thought, knowing his partner was having another sex dream about the Digimon of Light and decided to let Veemon continue to sleep and enjoy his fantasy, Davis hoping one day Veemon's dream would come true.

Looking over at the clock on his nightstand, Davis saw it was almost 3PM and decided not to waste the rest of the day in bed, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship got up, picked his clothing off of the floor and redressed, before leaving his room, to the kitchen, to prepare dinner, knowing the smell of food would wake Veemon from the deepest of sleeps, while also knowing that Jun would be home in an hour or two, after she had finished her date with her boyfriend, Matt Ishida.

As Davis prepared dinner, setting a pot filled with water upon the stove, while chopping up vegetables, he thought about how Jun and Matt wound up as a couple, remembering how after Jun had become a Digidestined, even gaining her own partner, Silvermon, Jun had matured, focusing entirely on her new responsibilities, asking the other Digidestined for help on how she could be as good a Digidestined as them.

And while some were reluctant of having Jun on their team, seeing her take her role as a Digidestined seriously, changed the way they perceived her, eventually becoming good friends with her, while Matt, after seeing Jun overcome her fangirl act around him, he saw her as a smart, courageous and beautiful woman, surprising everyone when he asked her on a date.

"I just hope Sora is doing alright." Davis thought aloud, thinking about the Digidestined of Love and how she and Matt broke up, the pair believing they were better as friends than as a couple, while Davis hoped Sora would find someone else in her life to love her, not knowing that she already had.

It was at that moment that Davis' D-Terminal beeped, breaking his thoughts about Sora, he withdrew the device from his jacket and checked the message, surprising him, for it was from someone he had not expected.

The Digidestined of Sincerity, Mimi Takigawa.

Hey Davis, meet me in the Digital World. I have sent this message to the others, there is something I need to discuss with everyone. It's about the Digimon, so no need to bring Veemon. Just bring yourself and prepare for a surprise.

-Your friend, Mimi.

Finished reading the message, finding coordinates now set within his D-3, Davis turned off the stove, set the dinner aside and headed back to his bedroom, where he saw Veemon, still sleeping, to which the Digidestined of Miracles rummaged walked past his partner, to the desk in his room, where he withdrew a pen and a piece of paper, leaving a message for Veemon, to inform him of what had happened and to where he was.

Placing the message beside Veemon's sleeping form, Davis then walked over to his computer, withdrew his D-3 and prepared to traverse to the Digital World.

But before doing so, he looked at Veemon a final time.

'Sorry Vee, but it looks like dinner will have to wait.' The Motomiya thought, before smiling. 'But I'm sure you won't starve. And after watching me cook, I'm sure you picked up some of my skills. Later, pal.'

"Digi-Port open!" Davis then called, opening a link from the Real World to the Digital World, where he believed he would encounter the Digidestined of Sincerity and the others, completely unaware that just like Kari, Sora and Rika, Mimi had plans for him as well.

-Meanwhile, within the Digital World-

In a more secluded section of one of the forested areas, Mimi smiled as she waited for Davis to arrive, looking forward not just to see Davis, but looking forward to see if her plan would work.

While Mimi still lived in America, she remained close with her friends, meeting them in the Digital World to catch up and relax, as well as keep the Digital World protected from any Digimon that wanted to cause trouble, for even though MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon were defeated for good, there were still various Digimon out there who just existed for nefariousness and chaos.

As Mimi continued to keep in touch with her friends, seeing them all mature, she was left in awe at how the years had treated Davis, making her think just how hot, handsome and cool he had become.

And just like Sora, after seeing Davis walking around without his shirt, it left Mimi with a small desire to have Davis, which increased, with her having many sleepless nights as she pleasured herself to the thought of him.

And after learning from Palmon about a way to make her sexual fantasies come true, she had set up her plan, smiling as she saw the Motomiya make his way through the woods and approach her.

"Hello there, Davis." Mimi greeted with a smile, walking up to Davis, who just looked around.

Curious, Davis asked. "Hey Mimi. It's good to see you again, but where is everyone else?"

"And why did you want to meet us here?" The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then questioned.

"Follow me and I will show you." Mimi replied with a kind smile, before she turned and walked off, causing the maroon haired Digidestined to follow her, unable to see Mimi's smile turn sly as she lead him deeper into the woods.

After a small walk, Mimi stopped and turned back to face Davis.

"This is what I wanted to show you." She said, causing Davis to look around, finding the area the pair were in was covered in an array of beautiful coloured flowers, filling the area with a sweet aroma.

Curious, Davis asked. "What is this place?"

"Palmon told me about it." Mimi replied, picking up a handful of blue coloured flowers, preparing her next moves to get Davis.

"She said this is where certain Digimon go when they go into heat. They use these flowers to attract a mate." The Digidestined of Sincerity then explained.

"Ok. But what does that have to do with us?" Davis asked, still oblivious.

"Can I ask you a question before that?" Mimi asked in reply, turning around and walking up to Davis, where she then held the flower up and blew, releasing its petals and pollen upon Davis' face, before adding. "Do you like me?"

"I... yeah... I like you Mimi..." Davis replied, feeling lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden.

Smiling to see the effect of the plant taking effect, Mimi got closer to Davis, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her head close to his and then asked. "How much do you like me? Do you like me enough for a kiss?"

"Yeah... I do..." Davis replied in a distant tone, his eyes glazing over as a droopy smile came across his face.

Mimi smirked at seeing Davis slip under the flowers' effect, before she leaned in and said. "Then kiss me, hot stuff."

Feeling himself unable to disobey Mimi's request, Davis moved his head forward, claiming Mimi's lips in a kiss, causing the pink haired girl to moan in Davis' mouth, from the wonderful feelings that were created from his kiss, as well as how passionate it started, not expecting Davis to get into it so quickly.

After a few moments, Mimi pulled back from Davis' lips, panting heavily as her cheeks were bright red, before she licked her lips as she decided to move on with her plans.

"Ok Davis, the truth is nobody else is coming, but that's alright, it means we can spend more time together." Mimi said, smiling seductively at the Digidestined of Miracles as she then traced her fingers up and down his shirt and added. "But I'm sure we can find some other ways to make us both very happy."

"Whatever makes you happy..." Davis merely replied with a distant look on his face, one that cause Mimi to giggle as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before placing one of the blue flowers in her hair.

"Great, now let's have some fun!" Mimi then said happily, before placing one of the other flowers near Davis' nose, letting him get a deep whiff of it, as she grabbed his hand and led him back towards the TV set he had used to get to the Digital World.

A mischievous smile adorned the pink haired girl's face as she broke from Davis' embrace, took his hand and began to escort him out of the forest, in search of the TV set used to bring them to the Digital World.

'I'm so glad Palmon showed me these flowers. I know she told me they would help in attracting the opposite sex, but I had no idea the effects would make Davis so obedient.' Mimi thought as she continued to make her way out of the forest, while her free hand moving up to caress the flower she had placed in her hair.

After reaching the television set, Mimi turned her focus back upon Davis, smiling at him as she asked in a cute and sweet voice. "Davis, can you please give me your D-3? I was hoping we could go back to the Real World and have some fun."

"Of course, Mimi..." Davis replied with a distant smile as he handed his D-3 to her.

"You are so cute when you're brainwashed." Mimi commented, giving Davis' cheek a kiss, before setting new coordinates in the Digivice and handing it back to Davis.

"Ok. Now let the fun begin." The Digidestined of Sincerity called, to which Davis smiled and nodded in reply, held his D-3 at the TV set and used it to open a portal back to the Real World.

However, instead of Odaiba, Mimi had another location that she desired to spend with the entranced Digidestined, as well as a few ideas as to what she desired out of him.

-Sometime later-

A joyous smile adorned Mimi's face at the situation she found herself in, feeling nothing but happiness, a feeling she didn't want to end.

"Oh, Davis, you are wonderful." She said contently, turning around and smiling as she watched as the maroon haired Digidestined walking behind her, carrying a massive selection of various bags and boxes, all containing clothes that she had recently purchased.

"Anything for you, Mimi..." Davis replied in a distant and dazed sounding tone as he continued to follow Mimi.

While Kari, Sora and Rika, after using their various methods to place Davis under their control, had taken him to their bedrooms and slept with him, though she desired for the Motomiya to make love to her as well, Mimi had returned from the Digital World, back to America and was unable to help herself but go shopping beforehand, purchasing many outfits she believed to be in season or looked good on her.

And with Davis by her side, carrying all the clothing for her, Mimi was able to purchase more outfits, which made her smile, which increased as she noticed all the jealous looks she got from various girls, who were eyeing Davis, obvious they wanted Mimi's slave for themselves.

As they continued to make their way through the mall, Mimi entered another department, where she grabbed a handful of clothes and entered one of the changing rooms, while Davis stood in place, in front of the changing room, where he waited for Mimi to finish her choices in what she would purchase.

"Davis?" Mimi then called, getting his attention.

"Can you please come in here?" The pink haired girl then asked, unlocking the door to the changing room and allowing Davis inside.

As he entered, through his hazy mind, Davis wondered what Mimi wanted from him, before getting his answer as he saw Mimi, the pink haired girl completely naked as she sat on the bench within the changing room, smiling at Davis with a longing look.

Blushing at seeing Mimi naked, Davis asked. "What... what do you want...?"

"You have been such a good boy, so helpful with carrying all my new clothes, but I was hoping to see you model some things I picked out for you." Mimi replied, holding up both hands and revealing she was holding up a pair of dark red boxers and a leather jacket in her left hand, while in her right hand, she held a pair of orange swimming trunks and a pair of white briefs, just a few of the items she thought Davis would look sexy in.

"Anything for you..." Davis said in reply, a distant smile appeared on his face as he took the clothing, causing Mimi to smile as she watched as Davis began to undress, looking forward to the show he would put on for her.

Starting with his upper clothing, Davis remained smiling at Mimi with a dazed expression as he removed his goggles, jacket and then his shirt, arousing Mimi to see the Motomiya's well-developed chest once again.

"Hold up." Mimi suddenly said as Davis reached for a white shirt, causing Davis to move his hand back, curious as to what she desired.

"I want you to strip fully." The Digidestined of Sincerity instructed, smiling slyly as she then added in a tone of longing and lust. "Let me see all of that sexy body of yours'. One piece of clothing at a time."

"Sure thing..." Davis said and complied, moving his hands to his shoes and socks, removing them, before his hands went to the hem of his pants, which which he then slid down, along with his boxers, and stood at attention, surprising Mimi at seeing his eight-inch member.

"Wow. You had something that big hiding away in your pants?" Mimi asked, smirking as she then commented. "If Kari knew what you were packing, I bet she would do anything you said to have the chance to have that inside of her."

"Kari...?" Davis asked upon hearing the Digidestined's name, his tone sounding a little more confused compared to the distant and seemingly dazed love tone he was just expressing.

Noticing Davis' change in voice, Mimi stood up and moved close to Davis, their naked bodies pressing close to each other.

"That's right, Kari Kamiya." Mimi said in reply, before taking the flower from her hair, plucking one of its petals and gently waving it just under Davis' nose, causing his eyes to dull again as he inhaled the mind altering pollen.

"But don't think about Kari right now. All that matters is us." The Digidestined of Sincerity then told Davis as she sat back down, watching as Davis nodded in reply, while a dazed smile appeared on his face.

"Whatever you say, Mimi... When you're right, you're right..." Davis replied as he continued to stare at Mimi with a distant smile, before remembering he still had orders to follow, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then changed, slipping the black leather jacket around his shoulders.

Wanting to see if she liked the outfit, Davis asked. "So Mimi, how do I look...?"

"Very sexy. It gives you a bad boy quality." Mimi commented in reply, enjoying the sight of Davis clad in just the jacket and still under her control.

"Now change." The pink haired girl then ordered, earning a nod from Davis as he took off the jacket, bent down to pick up the orange swimming trunks, which he then pulled up, allowing Mimi to see all his body, but made her pout that his cock was covered.

"Looking good, handsome, like a hunky lifeguard." Mimi commented, before saying with a slyness in her voice. "I wouldn't mind you giving me mouth to mouth."

After enjoying the sight for a little while longer, Mimi had Davis change again, removing the swimming trunks and allowing her to see Davis' penis again, before he slid on a pair of boxers, which Mimi noticed were made of silk, causing her to stand and approach Davis, where she ran her hand across the fabric.

"Feels nice." She said, noticing the bulge that hid behind the boxers, causing her to tease Davis a little as she ran her hand around his covered member and ask. "Doesn't it?"

"Yes... feels good..." Davis replied, letting out a tiny groan at Mimi's fingers feeling around his manhood.

"And things are about to feel a whole lot better." Mimi said with a seductive purr, staring at Davis with longing and desire, before wrapping her arms around Davis' neck, holding him close as she kissed him deeply on the lips, which caused Davis to moan once again, before returning the kiss.

As Davis and Mimi remained in their kiss, lips locked and feeling surges of arousal and desire, Mimi moved her hands, down Davis' body, rubbing her fingers across his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscular body, but not as much as she reached the boxers.

"You've been such a help and did a very sexy job as my personal performer." Mimi said after breaking from the kiss, stared at Davis with a lustful smile and went on to say. "And for that, I think you deserve a reward."

With that said, Mimi then slid the boxers down Davis' legs, causing the pink haired Digidestined to lick her lips at seeing Davis' member again, certain it was bigger than she remembered.

But remaining focused, Mimi got into position as she got down on her knees, took hold of Davis' cock, placed her breasts around it, before sliding them up and down, licking the head each time it came out, filling Davis with pleasure from her actions and causing him to groan loudly.

"Feels… good..." Davis groaned at the sensations he felt, which increased as Mimi moved her head back and forth as she began to give the entranced Motomiya a loving blowjob.

Staring up at him with lust, Mimi mentally smiled, not only enjoying the taste of Davis' pre-cum, but from his expression and his groans, she knew that she was pleasing him, which also aroused her a little, causing Mimi to moan as she felt her pussy getting wet, desiring Davis' cock inside of it.

However, after half an hour, from Mimi's actions, Davis felt his climax coming, which caused him to groan out. "Mimi, I'm... I'm about to cum...!"

From Davis' warning, Mimi just continued to suck on Davis' cock, keeping the maroon haired Digidestined in a state of pleasure until he was unable to hold back, let out a loud groan and came, filling Mimi's mouth with his seed, which the Digidestined of Sincerity managed to swallow.

With his climax over, Mimi then removed her mouth off of his cock, gave it a lick clean, before standing back up and stared at Davis with a look of great desire.

"Now it's my turn for some pleasure." She said as she eyed Davis' muscular form, before she instructed. "Get dressed, then we can head on back to my place for some, fun."

"Whatever pleases you Mimi..." Davis replied with a distant smile as he started putting his clothing back on, while Mimi did the same, giggling as she thought of what fun she was going to have with her brainwashed Digidestined.

-Sometime later-

After changing, paying for the remained of the clothing she had purchased, Mimi escorted Davis through Manhattan, the entranced Motomiya followed Mimi with all the clothes in hand until they had reached her apartment.

And after setting all her clothing aside, deciding she would go through and organize it after she had her time with the maroon haired Digidestined,, inside of Mimi's bedroom, Davis was lying naked on Mimi's bed, a dazed smile remained on his face as he stared blankly at the ceiling, while Mimi, just as naked, slowly crawled onto the bed, smiling as she climbed on top of Davis and stared at his handsome face.

Cupping Davis' cheek, Mimi asked in an enticing tone as she removed the flower in her hair and moved it close to his face. "Are you ready to please me?"

Breathing in the scent of the flower again, Davis sighed, before replying, his tone sounding distant, almost as if he was in love with the Digidestined of Sincerity. "Yes Mimi... whatever you desire..."

The pink haired girl smile at his response, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before she positioned herself so that her pussy was just over Davis' erection, making her moan a little at the feel of her lower lips just rubbing against the tip of Davis' member.

And Mimi then began to moan louder as she slowly lowered herself, feeling Davis' cock slide deep inside of her.

"Davis, yes... oh, yes...!" Mimi let out, moaning in pure pleasure as she moved her body up and down, finding that being with Davis was far better than merely masturbating to a sexual fantasy.

Hearing Davis' light groans were also turning her on, however, desiring more of Davis and the way he was making her feel, Mimi grabbed his limp hands and placed them on her breasts as she commanded. "Massage them... gently..."

Davis didn't reply, but gave a dopey smile and nodded, before his hands immediately went to work, moving around Mimi's breasts, slowly and sensually.

"Yes... oh, yes...!" Mimi moaned in ecstasy, getting lost in the pleasure as she continued to bounce up and down on Davis' cock.

Though curious, through her moans, Mimi asked. "And how... how is it for you, my sexy stud?"

"Amazing..." Davis groaned, his cheeks flushed and the dazed smile remained on his face as he continued to move his hips up and down, while his hands continued to roam across Mimi's breasts.

"Your pussy feels so good... You are wonderful..." He then commented in a dazed sounding voice, too lost in the combination of the effects of the flower and making love to Mimi.

"So glad... to hear it..." Mimi moaned in reply, before adding lustfully. "Because I plan on us doing this more often..."

Before Mimi had felt the pleasure Davis was giving her, she had only intended to use Davis to assist her with her shopping and for their pleasure to be a one time event, but with each thrust, each minute that passed as Davis continued to pleasure her, Mimi desired more and didn't want the Motomiya to leave her so easily.

After what seemed like an eternity for the pink haired girl, her whole being filled with great surges of pleasure, Mimi soon began to moan even louder, feeling her climax approaching as she moaned. "Davis... I'm... I'm...I'm so close..."

"And...when I cum, you will as well... You will climax, to the point you won't be able to think... Your mind blank, but that's good... it means you get to hear what I say... Anything I say will be the truth..." Mimi managed to say, continuing to moan, but smiled as she saw Davis smile back at her and nod in reply, accepting her instructions.

For several more minutes, Davis and Mimi continued to make love, their bodies reaching their limits as both felt their climaxes.

"Davis, I... I cannot... Oh, Davis, kiss me...!" The Digidestined of Sincerity moaned loudly, moving her head down and pressed her lips against Davis', moaning in his mouth as she felt him kiss her back, before moaning loudly into the kiss as she came, her tight folds clamping down on Davis' cock, causing him to groan in the kiss as too climaxed.

Her energy spent, Mimi collapsed onto Davis' chest, breathing heavily as she gently kissed Davis' chest with a dazed smile on her own, while Davis himself had a blank look on his face as he stared at the ceiling, his mind blank as he awaited to hear whatever Mimi told him.

"That was perfect, but there's no time to waste." Mimi thought aloud, gathering her energy as she removed herself off of Davis' manhood, blushing a little to see it was still hard, but kept her focus.

"Davis, what we just experienced was one of the greatest pleasures you ever felt and it makes you want to do it more often. You will not consciously remember anything we did today, but you will dream about it, filling you with a desire to have me. When I kiss your cheek, you will get up and redress before heading home, where you will go to sleep and wake up, remembering nothing about the message I sent you, or remember anything that happened from when you left. But when you hear me say, 'Bloom like a Blue Rose', you will fall back under my power and obey me." Mimi instructed.

"Do you understand?" She then asked, getting a nod from Davis in reply.

Smiling, Mimi leaned in and gave Davis a quick peck on the cheek, before rolling off of him as Davis mindlessly got up and got redress, with Mimi smiling as she watched his body as he put his clothing on, before he used his D-3 to open a Digiport on her computer and leave.

'See you later.' Mimi thought, before entering the living room and taking her phone from her pants, looking to see it was past nine.

"It's that late already?" Mimi asked herself, before commenting with a sly smile. "I guess time really does go by when you're having fun."


	5. Slave to the Wind

Several days had passed since Mimi had used the special pollen to essentially make Davis fall in love with her, to do as she told him and to make love to her, making sure that the Motomiya had no memory of what he had done, but kept a trigger inside his head, just in case she ever wanted a second round with the Digidestined of Miracles.

Waking up, Davis stretched his body as he got out of his bed, put on a fresh pair of clothing and entered the lounge room, finding Veemon, sitting on the couch and chowing down on a bowl of potato chips.

But seeing his partner, Veemon stopped stuffing his face and smiled.

"Hey Davis." He greeted, before asking. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah. But I'm still not too sure why I've been so tired lately." Davis replied, trying to think about it, but that just gave him a tiny headache, so he just shrugged it off before saying. "Anyways I need to head out soon."

"Oh right, Zoe asked you to help her with her move, right?" Veemon asked, remembering the Legendary Warrior of Wind had asked Davis for his assistance a day or two before he caught up with Mimi.

And while Veemon had explained to her about Davis' recent exhaustion, even offering to assist her himself, Zoe just said she would wait until Davis was feeling better.

"I'll be back later, try not to eat the whole fridge while I'm gone." Davis said to his partner as he went back into his bedroom and used his computer, alongside his D-3, to head off to the Legendary Warrior's Digital World, then to Shibuya and Zoe's new apartment.

Veemon, meanwhile, grumbled and crossed his arms as he said mostly to himself. "I'm not that bad!"

But before he could continue with his ranting, the 'V' marked Digimon heard a knocking sound, at first thinking it was the door, before realizing it was coming from the window to the balcony, causing him to look over the couch, before smiling happily from the couch and saw Gatomon, smiling at him, causing Veemon to smile back.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Climbing over the couch, Veemon continued to smile as he approached the Digimon of Light, unlocking and sliding the door open, where he then bowed, allowing her inside, which caused the feline Digimon to giggle as she entered.

"That's cute, Vee." Gatomon said as Veemon closed the door and faced her with a light blush on his face.

Trying not to look the Digimon of Light right in the eyes, while also missing how her eyes were looking at him, Veemon asked with his blush still on his face. "So... what brings you over?"

"I was hoping to talk to Davis." Gatomon replied, before she asked. "Where is he?"

"You just missed him. He went to Shibuya to help Zoe move." Veemon replied, his words made Gatomon smile at Davis' continued show at kindness and selflessness.

And knowing Veemon was the only one home, Gatomon continued to smile, changing her plans.

"Well I guess I can always talk to you." Gatomon said, walking around the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, teasing him a little as her tail rubbed his body, while she approached the couch and took a seat.

"So, any ideas as to where Davis is taking Kari for their date?" The Digimon of Light then asked, watching as Veemon joined her, taking a seat beside her, though not too close.

"I actually have no idea, I just know that Davis is really excited for it." Veemon replied, feeling slightly comfortable enough to move a little closer to Gatomon, which caused her to smirk mentally.

"Kari is excited too. She spent most of last night trying on dozens of outfits to wear and asking for my opinion." Gatomon said with a light laugh, remembering the brunette removing all but her underwear, holding up various clothing to her body, even making comments on the ones that showed off her body, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

"As if I would know what to wear on a date, am I right?" The feline Digimon then joked, referring to the fact she only wore her gloves and was technically naked most of the time, her words made Veemon nod.

"Yeah. But you look perfect the way you are." He then commented, blushing deeply at realizing what he had just let slip out, not noticing the matching blush on Gatomon's face, nor the smirk that then followed.

"That does remind me of something." Gatomon then said, getting Veemon's attention as he turned to look at her.

"Remind you of wha...?" Veemon started to ask as his eyes met Gatomon's, before he noticed too late that they were glowing a bright pink, causing all thoughts to leave his mind and for his eyes to glaze over as he fell into a deep trance, under the spell of her Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

"That's it, Vee. Be a good boy and keep looking in my eyes. Stop all that pain of thinking for yourself and let me do it. Let me make you happy." Gatomon said as she gently stroked his cheek with her gloved paw, happy that things were working out as she had hoped.

Gatomon knew that Kari had hypnotized Davis to finally ask her out and, while she did not approve of her partner's method at first, as long as Kari was happy, and not acting crazy in private anymore when it came to the maroon haired boy, she was ok with it.

But after hearing how well it worked out for Kari, the Digidestined of Light even confessing that she and Davis had sex, an experience in her life that she would never forget, Gatomon realized all that she could follow in her partner's steed with own hypnotic abilities, and coming to see her favorite 'V' marked Digimon was exactly what she had in mind.

Seeing Veemon under her influence, Gatomon smiled as she decided to get into a more comfortable position, where she moved Veemon down and climbed on top of him, staring at him with longing and curious eyes.

"So Veemon, I must confess I had a 'little talk' with Patamon before coming her, just to find out what he thought of me. He made it quite clear that he does like me, but not as much as I'm sure you do." Gatomon said, mostly to herself, before asking. "Veemon, how much do you like me?"

From Gatomon's question, Veemon replied, speaking from both her command and his heart. "I love you... From the second Davis released me back into the Digital World and I saw you, I have always loved you... You were the most beautiful Digimon I had ever gazed eyes upon, and as I got to know you, it made me want you more... I would do anything for your love, even if I could get just a kiss from you, I would be the luckiest Digimon ever created."

From hearing Veemon's words, Gatomon stared at him with loving eyes, her heart melted at hearing something so beautiful and romantic come from Veemon, of all Digimon.

"Oh, Vee..." Gatomon let out, unable to hold back her feelings as she pressed her body against Veemon's, wanting to be as close to him as possible, while claiming his lips in a deep and loving kiss.

As she kissed him, Gatomon felt her body start to heat up with arousal, while her desire to mate with Veemon grew, causing her to break the kiss and look into the entranced Digimon's eyes as she said in a lustful tone. "Ok Vee, show me how much you love me, pleasure me."

"Anything for you..." Veemon replied, his tone containing a slight love in it through his trance, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship followed Gatomon's command, moving his arms around Gatomon, pulling her back down to kiss her again, while his hands began to gently rub her ass, causing Gatomon to moan lustfully in the kiss at how bold Veemon was.

And the Digimon of Light's moans then got louder as she felt something poking close to her wet pussy, causing her to break from the kiss as she looked down with lustful eyes as she saw Veemon's cock had emerged from its sheath and was pressing close to her being.

"That looks so nice, and I know just what to do with it." Gatomon said with a smile as she moved back up, straddling her legs around Veemon as she positioned her wet folds right above his member, before slowly lowering herself, moaning as she felt the 'V' marked Digimon's manhood slowly move inside of her.

"Oh, yes..." Gatomon let out, enjoying the feel of Veemon's cock in her pussy, placing her paws on Veemon's chest as she began to move herself up and down, her body feeling great surges of pleasure as she continued to rid his member, while feeling his hands move onto her thighs and gently rub them, adding to her pleasure.

Continuing to move her hips up and down, moving herself up and down upon Veemon's manhood, Gatomon looked at Veemon, seeing through his glazed over eyes, a longing to make her happy, while also seeing that he too was getting into the moment, letting out a few small groans and growls, making Gatomon smile, before instructing. "Ok, Vee, I want you to... to feel good as well... Act on those feelings of yours' and mate with me how you think you would..."

From Gatomon's command, all she got out of Veemon was a nod and small groan, before the Digimon of Light moaned as she felt Veemon place his hands firmer on her hips and pushed forward, not only causing his entire length to enter her, but in the process, Veemon got in a more dominant position, laying Gatomon on the couch, while he was on top of her, moving his hips back and forth, sliding his member in and out of Gatomon's snatch as he continued mating with her, making Gatomon cry out loudly.

"Gatomon... so tight... so perfect..." Veemon then let out, keeping focus upon the Digimon of Light, while her body continued to heat up from the combination of love and pleasure she was getting from the Digimon of Miracles.

"Yes... yes...! Right there Vee... that's it...!" Gatomon moaned loudly, getting lost in the pleasure as Veemon not only continued to satisfy her, but added to the feline Digimon's pleasure, his right hand moved up and gently cupped her left breast, massaging it and adding to her pleasure.

As Veemon continued his actions, moving his head down her body, kissing and licking around her neck, chest and breasts, Gatomon kept moaning and purring in joy, part of her thinking how Kari was right to do the same thing, while also a little curious as to how her first time with Davis really was.

But breaking from her thoughts, Gatomon heard Veemon starting to groan louder, his kisses had stopped, causing Gatomon to look up at Veemon and could tell he was close.

Smiling, Gatomon then said. "Go ahead, Vee... cum... cum inside of me..."

With that command, Veemon let out a loud groan as he climaxed, cumming deeply inside of Gatomon and causing her to also moan loudly, her own climax hitting at the same time as her folds wrapped around Veemon's cock, milking the rest of his seed into her.

Exhausted from their mating, Gatomon steadily moved forwards and gently pushed Veemon back against the couch, moaning slightly as she felt his cock leave her, while Veemon just stared blankly ahead.

"That was perfect, Vee... perfect..." Gatomon said, giving the Digimon of Courage and Friendship a kiss on the cheek, before deciding to give him some commands she would use later, then head home.

"Now then, Veemon, I want you to listen to me and take everything I say into mind." Gatomon then instructed, causing Veemon to nod, his mind awaiting the commands of the Digimon of Light.

"As much as I enjoyed our time together, I want the next to be that more special, so the next time we meet, you will ask me out on a date. I know it will be a wonderful night, one of love and romance, so I want you to forget me ever being here. And as much as I hate for you to lose such feelings, you will also forget what we shared." Gatomon told Veemon, smiling a little as she added. "However, you can still dream about it."

"Finally, whenever you hear me and me alone say 'Light up my Life', you will fall back into this wonderful trance and will happily obey me. Do you understand?" Gatomon asked as she finished, smiling as Veemon nodded his head.

"I understand... I will obey..." Veemon replied as he stared at Gatomon with a dazed smile, causing Gatomon to smile back and give the 'V' marked Digimon one final kiss on his lips, before deciding to head back home, making certain to close the window behind her as she left, a bright smile on her face as she hummed happily, looking forward to her date.

Veemon, meanwhile, blinked several times after Gatomon left, looking around, confused.

"What happened?" The Digimon of Miracles asked himself, feeling like he had zoned out and tried to remember why, but found he was unable to recall what had happened, all he could think of was a small daydream of him and Gatomon mating on the couch, making Veemon blush, both at the erotic thoughts, as well as seeing it was causing his lower region to get excited.

But managing to calm down and regain control of his hormones, Veemon let out a small yawn, feeling a fair amount of his energy had been used up.

'Now I'm sleepy too? Am I catching what Davis has?' Veemon wondered, deciding to take a nap on the couch as he slumped down, closing his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before one last thought. 'I better not be like this the next time I see Gatomon. That WILL be the day I quit showing off and just ask her out.'

-Meanwhile, with Davis: End Lemon-

After getting through the Digital World and arriving in Shibuya, following the directions on his D-Terminal, Davis had arrived to the apartment complex Zoe had recently moved into, made his way up several flights of stairs and arrived at the front door of the Warrior of Wind.

Knocking on it, Davis waited patiently, expecting Zoe to open it, though after a minute, while the door opened, Davis was somewhat surprised at the outfit that the blonde wore.

Half expecting her to be wearing her purple jacket, white top, purple skirt and her cap, the Digidestined of Miracles was a little stunned to see Zoe wearing a purple tank top, which stopped just over her tone stomach, while also showing off her C-cup breasts, and a tight pair of blue jeans that complimented her figure.

"Hey Davis, thanks for coming over." The Warrior of Wind then said with a smile, while, unbenounced to the maroon haired boy, her eyes wandered up and down his body, noticing a small bulge already forming in his pants.

"It's no problem." Davis replied, thinking Zoe did look quite attractive, though he knew his heart belonged to Kari.

"So what do you need help with?" The leader of the Digidestined then asked, causing Zoe to smile as she moved to the right and allowed Davis inside.

Had he looked behind him as he entered, he would have noticed the smirk on Zoe's face as she closed the door, making sure it was locked, but his attention was currently focused on the stacks of boxes in the living room.

"I just need some help moving these, I probably could do it myself as Zephyrmon, but I'm worried her talons might ruin something." Zoe said as she walked past Davis, putting a sway in her hips as she did, while Davis found his eyes wandering down to her tight ass cheeks as the jeans did little to hide them.

Shaking his head, Davis quickly acted, moving aside Zoe, where he approached the boxes and began to get to work, picking up each, before getting directions from the Wielder of Wind as to where to put them.

-Several minutes later-

Halfway done with moving the boxes and their contents, Davis had worked up quite a sweat, causing him to sigh as he wiped his forehead, making Zoe offer in a kind tone. "If you like, you can take off your shirt."

Seeing Davis blush at her offer, Zoe then added, trying to make him feel more at ease. "It's ok. You have nothing I haven't seen before."

From Zoe's comment, Davis smiled and nodded, knowing he and Zoe were mature enough to be in the presence of the opposite sex and not feel embarrassed or awkward from it.

Though as Davis took of his jacket, then his shirt, sliding it over his head, Zoe blushed a little at seeing Davis' well-developed body and thought with a lustfulness. 'Though your body is seriously hotter than what I expected.'

After removing his shirt, Davis looked around the living room for a place to rest his clothing, his eyes soon landed on what looked like a wooden, ornate metronome, slowly ticking away on the table beside the couch, and found himself drawn to it.

"What's this?" Davis asked as he unconsciously walked towards the table, his eyes never leaving the metronome, not even seeing the wicked smile on Zoe's face as she walked up behind him and rubbed his hand, easing him to let go of his clothing.

"It's a metronome I got from Ranamon." Zoe replied, before explaining. "She gave it to me as a peace offering and her way of saying sorry to me for how she acted when she sided with Cherubimon."

Thinking on it for a moment, Zoe smiled as she remembered the past Ranamon, her outburst and jealousy at seeing Zephyrmon for the first time, trying to make Zoe feel weak, only for Zephyrmon to take her down and thinking how she was able to control her Spirit with grace and ease, while Ranamon was unable to master Calmaramon's attacks and would spin out of control.

But focusing back on the present, seeing Davis relax as he continued to look at the metronome, Zoe then placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly, loving the feel of his muscles, as she whispered into his ear. "That's it Davis, just keep looking at it, going back and forth, and just relax, let my voice take over, just let your mind rest."

As Zoe watched Davis nod, the maroon haired Digidestined continuing to watch the metronome, the blonde smiled, both at seeing Davis slowly falling under its spell, as well as remembering the truth as to how she obtained the item.

"Davis, you know how I said Ranamon gave me the metronome as a way to say sorry? I might have skimped on the truth a little." Zoe said, smirking at seeing Davis not really responding to her, causing Zoe to continue smiling as her hands moved from Davis' shoulders and around to his front, Zoe blushing, feeling herself getting a little wet at the feel of his muscular chest.

"You see, Ranamon told me that she was originally going to use it on me and my friends back when she was evil, but never got around to it. It has the power to put those that watch it into deep trances, leaving them open to suggestion at whoever owns it." Zoe then added, remembering when the Warrior of Water handed the metronome to her and Takuya, both slightly freaked out at what Ranamon had told them.

But knowing Ranamon was trying to change her ways and become their friend, Zoe accepted the gift, part of her finding the metronome quite beautiful, while the rest of her wondered when such a device would come in handy.

Now seeing the Motomiya under her control and unable to resist her, Zoe smirked, before her hands moved around Davis' body, turning him around so she could get a good look at Davis, making her smirk remain as she took in the sight of his chest and the blank look on his face.

"Oh, Davis, you have worked up such a sweat helping me." Zoe commented, tracing her fingers up and down the Motomiya's chest.

"I think you should take a shower." She then suggested, grabbing Davis' right hand and leading him to the bathroom.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Once inside, Zoe turned on the taps, letting the water heat up, while she slipped off her clothing.

"By the way, I saw you checking me out before. I don't mind though." Zoe said, relieving herself of her underwear, revealing her naked form to Davis, who stared blankly at her, causing the Wielder of Wind to give Davis a slyly look, eyeing him.

"Now let's see what you're trying to hide from me." The blonde went on to say as she approached Davis, getting down on her knees and unzipped the maroon haired boy's pants, before pulling them down, along with his boxers, causing Zoe to blush deeply.

"Wow, you are huge." Zoe commented with a seductive purr in her tone, getting a reaction from Davis as his cock twitched, which made the blonde's desire and her own feelings of arousal increase, wanting the Motomiya all to herself.

Zoe then grabbed Davis' hand and led him into the shower, letting the warm water wash over their naked bodies, which caused a small sigh to escape Zoe's lips, before the blonde then turned around and looked over her shoulder, smiling at seeing Davis standing in place, blankly staring at her naked form, also blushing as she felt his manhood poking near her ass.

"There will be time for that later." Zoe teased, turning around and facing Davis, where she then said with an authoritative tone. "Now, be a good boy and massage my breasts for me."

"Sure thing..." Davis replied in a distant tone as he moved closer to Zoe, his chest pressing against hers', before his hands moved forward and cupped the blonde's breasts, before gently massaging them, causing Zoe to moan and sigh with pleasure.

"Oh... that's it, Davis... oh... so good..." Zoe moaned, getting greatly turned on at feeling the strong muscular hands on her body, as well as the position of power she had over Davis, making her chuckle as she thought. 'I think Ranamon's naughty side is rubbing off on me.'

Focusing back on Davis and wanting more out of the sexy Digidestined, the Warrior of Wind then wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and gave him a passionate kiss, one he mindlessly returned, while Zoe moved her right hand down Davis' body, to his manhood, which she took hold of and began to stroke, feeling it harden and throb in her hand, while Davis unintentionally moaned in Zoe's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Zoe looked into Davis' eyes lustfully, desiring more as she then said. "Now Davis, be good for me and get down on your knees."

All Davis did was nod in reply as he obeyed the Warrior of Wind, lowering himself and finding himself positioned between Zoe's legs, blankly staring at her wet pussy.

And if Davis had any thought or could react, Zoe put a stop to that as she placed her right hand firmly on the back of the Digidestined's head and pushed forward, his face moving to her vagina, as she called with longing. "Start licking."

Zoe then began to moan and cry with pleasure as Davis' tongue licked at her pussy, going deep into her folds and causing the blonde to grasp Davis' head a little tighter, her fingers moving through his maroon hair, while she pressed her left hand her on the glass wall for support, crying with pleasure as Davis' tongue continued to lash at her vagina.

"Yes, Davis, yes... Yes... Right there...!" Zoe moaned loudly, her hips moving at the pace of Davis' tongue as he continued to fill her with pleasure.

However, after several more minutes of her maroon haired slave eating her out, Zoe threw her head back as she cried out and came, releasing her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth, who instinctively swallowed, following the pre-programming from Kari and the other girls that wanted to get in his pants.

Zoe took a moment then to get her barings, a dazed, pleasure drunk smile on her face as she wobbled in place, overcome by the blissful feeling that went through her body.

"Good boy... very good boy..." Zoe said as her smile grew, patting Davis head as she looked down at him and smiled.

"Now stand up so that I can properly 'reward' you." The Warrior of Wind then commanded with a slyness in her voice, watching as Davis then stood up, staring blankly ahead, while Zoe slid down to her knees, her eyes fixated on Davis' large and hard member, before taking hold of it with her left hand and began to lick around the tip, cleaning it of his pre-cum and teasing her temporary plaything, before wrapping her mouth around his shaft, slowly bobbing her head up and down on it, causing Davis to lightly groan in pleasure.

From hearing Davis' groans, Zoe smiled around his member, increasing her actions, which increased Davis' groans.

"Go ahead, Davis. Tell me how it feels." Zoe then said, taking her mouth off of his cock for a moment as she gazed up at the entranced Digidestined, finding him staring at her with some desire within his vacant eyes.

"It feels good..." Davis responded in a distant voice, causing Zoe to smirk.

"Is that all?" She asked, teasing him a little as she slowly moved her hand along his member.

"So good..." Davis groaned out, causing Zoe to smirk at his reply, before placing her mouth back around his cock, but now quickening her pace, wanting to taste him already.

For several minutes, Zoe continued to move her mouth up and down Davis' manhood, enjoying the sound of his groans, knowing she was doing a good job in pleasing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, before getting a loud groan from the maroon haired boy as he had his orgasm, cumming and releasing his load into Zoe's mouth.

After getting both of them clean finally, with Zoe getting as close to Davis' body as she could, while having Davis wash her body with a cloth, the blonde exited the shower, with Davis behind her, but she desired far more from the maroon haired boy as she lead him into her bedroom, walked up to her D-Tector that she had set on the pillow, before holding it outward and activating its power, blanketing Zoe's naked form in a cocoon of data.

And after the data faded, it revealed her Beast Spirit form, Zephyrmon, only she had several very noticable changes in her form, namely she was naked, revealing her bare breasts, which had grown to a double D-cup size, her pussy was on display for Davis' eyes, showing it was shaven and just as wet when she was human, while Zephyrmon stared at Davis with longing eyes, licking around her lipstick blue coloured lips.

"Now the fun really begins." Zephyrmon said as she crawled onto the bed, folding her wings as she did, and wiggled her ass enticingly at Davis as she purred out, her Beast side getting the better of her. "Now come here and mate with me, fill my pussy with that thick rod of yours'."

After nodding, taking the command into his head, Davis joined Zephyrmon on the bed, getting into position as he moved behind the Warrior of Wind, placed his hands on her ass, spreading her legs out to get better access to her pussy, before pushing his cock inside, causing Zephyrmon to arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... yes...! Davis, so good, so deep... così buono...!" Zephyrmon let out, letting some of Zoe's Italian slip out as she continued to enjoy Davis ravishing her, lowering her upper body and letting it rest on the bed, while Davis continued to push his cock in and out of the Wielder of Wind at a vigorous pace.

Zephyrmon continued to moan and sigh with pleasure as Davis continued to fuck her from behind, losing all track of time, before she felt Davis start to quicken his pace, while also feeling her own climax approaching.

"Davis, I cannot... I cannot hold back..." Zephyrmon moaned in warning, but smiled as she then commanded. "I'm gonna cum, and when I do... you... you will climax with me..."

"Whatever you say..." Davis said through his groans and dazed mind, continuing to pleasure Zephyrmon, who, after several more thrusts, was unable to hold back and let out a loud cry of pure joy, having her climax as she released her sexual fluids upon Davis' cock and the sheets beneath her legs, triggering the mental commands in Davis' head as he groaned loudly, filling Zephyrmon's pussy with his seed.

Zephyrmon moaned with bliss, before she was covered in a cocoon of data, reverting back to the naked form of Zoe, who had a pleasure drunk look on her face, as she slowly moved herself around and gave her entranced pet a kiss on the lips.

"That was wonderful..." She managed to say, collapsing on her back and smiling contently at Davis, who remained in place, as well as erect, causing the blonde to think with a little more lustfulness.

-Sometime later: End Lemon-

After enjoying having Davis by her side for a while, taking in his handsome face and figure, Zoe decided not to keep Davis away from his friends and family too long and got back up, before getting herself and Davis redressed, much to her disappointment to keeping Davis walking around naked, Zoe looked the entranced boy in the eyes and said with a seriousness in her voice. "Now then, in a moment, you will leave here and head on home, remembering nothing of the metronome or being under my control. You will only remember that you helped me move some boxes, nothing else. However, whenever you hear me say 'Fall for Wind's Love', you will fall under the power of the metronome again and will do anything I say."

Davis absentmindedly nodded his head in reply, causing Zoe to smile at seeing him take the commands into his head and subconscious, before he walked out the door, where he woke up from the trance.

"What time is it?" Davis asked himself, sounding back to normal as he withdrew D-terminal and saw that it was almost seven in the evening.

"Already?" He questioned, before thinking. 'I guess helping Zoe took longer than I expected.'

'It might also explain why I am a little tired.' He then thought as he began to walk home with a smile, happy to have been able to help Zoe out, while believing he was feeling slightly sore from moving all those boxes around.

Meanwhile, Zoe had headed back to her bedroom, where she lay on her bed, moaning in pleasure as her hands roamed her body, rubbing her breasts and sliding her thumb across her clit, thinking about what else she could do the next time she had the maroon haired boy all to herself.


	6. Yolei's Payback

Returning back to his Real World and his apartment, Davis stretched his body out, groaning a little at the combination of tiredness and soreness of helping Zoe with her move, unaware of what she truly had him do for, as well as to her.

'Man, that really took a lot out of me.' He thought, just before his stomach growled a little, causing the Motomiya to exit his bedroom and make his way to the kitchen, part of him expecting Veemon to have already eaten most of the contents inside.

However, opening his bedroom door, a small smile appeared on Davis' face to see his partner, sleeping peacefully on the couch, a goofy smile adorned Veemon's face as he slept, which just made Davis continue to smile, knowing he was most likely dreaming about Gatomon.

'Best let him sleep.' Davis though as he gently lifted his partner up, carrying the 'V' marked Digimon back to his bedroom and set him on his bed, before Davis then went back into the kitchen to make dinner.

-Several minutes later-

After preparing and having a nice meal, Davis felt quite refreshed, even having made leftovers for Veemon if he woke up in the middle of the night and was still hungry.

However, as Davis was about to go head back into his room to check on Veemon, looking over at his laptop, which he had left on the living room table, he saw that there was a new message for him, intriguing and confusing him a little as to who would try and get him at this hour.

But after taking the laptop, sitting on the couch, where he set it on his lap, Davis saw that the message was received after he left for Zoe's.

Looking at the title, he saw that Yolei had sent him something to watch.

And out of curiosity and not wanting to seem like a jerk by putting it off, Davis clicked on the file, which caused a video to play.

The next moment, however, Davis' eyes were assaulted by an array of green and purple colours, swirling together in front of him and drawing his attention in further and further.

Confused at first, Davis was about to close his laptop, thinking little of the video, only to find his body wasn't reacting and left him remaining in place, unable to take his gaze off the video, before he began to feel lightheaded.

And after a few more moments, continuing to stare at the screen all thought left Davis' head, while his eyes glazed over and a blank look appeared on his face, before he absentmindedly began nodding his head as the video implanted commands into his head.

As the video came to an end, Davis, still in his latest trance, set the laptop aside and, withdrawing his D-3, opened a Digiport on his laptop, disappearing once more into the Digital World as he headed to his next destination.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Davis soon appeared in a dark lit room, causing the only occupant, who was sleeping, to quickly wake up as she started to yell. "What the...!?"

But after seeing who was standing in her room, as well as the state he was in, the girl smiled brightly, turning on the light near her bed to get a better look at her prize, also revealing herself to the mind controlled Digidestined.

Yolei sat up in her bed, wearing only a purple bra over her large C-cup breasts and a matching pair of panties, before standing up as she asked in an annoyed tone. "Davis, what took you so long?"

"I was helping Zoe move her belongings in her new apartment..." Davis replied in a distant tone, causing Yolei's anger to vanish and her to smile a little at hearing Davis continuing to show his selflessness.

If someone had told her years ago that Davis of all people would be the source of countless wet dreams and fantasies for her, Yolei would have laughed in their faces, but over the years changes in both Digidestined caused Yolei's feelings to change as well.

Davis' desire to put others ahead of himself was one of the reasons Yolei had taken a liking to Davis, continuing to smile as she got out of her bed, approached the entranced Digidestined and cupped his cheek, thinking how back to when they were younger, most of the time they would argue and cause tension amongst their group, but seeing Davis change, not just physically, but mentally, treating her with respect and thinking most of the time before he acted, part of the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity couldn't help but long for the Motomiya.

"Well I guess I can let it slide." Yolei then said, before she took a seat on the end of her bed, continuing to look up Davis' entranced form and then told him. "However, you will need to learn your place, and you can start by calling me Goddess, for you are my slave and will obey me, you will worship me."

"Yes, my Goddess... I will obey... I will worship my Goddess..." Davis replied, causing Yolei to shudder with arousal at hearing Davis call her his Goddess, happy to see that her hypno video she worked on did what it was intended to do.

"Now then, be a good slave and strip for me." Yolei commanded, looking on with a smile of slyness and desire to see how the brainwashed Motomiya would respond.

"As you command, my Goddess..." Davis replied in a distant tone, sliding his jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, before taking off his shirt, filling Yolei with lust at seeing the maroon haired Digidestined's well-developed body.

And after Davis had removed both his pants and his boxers, for a moment, all Yolei could do was stare, feeling her pussy getting wet at seeing Davis' erect cock, while the entranced boy merely stood at attention, awaiting his Goddess' next order.

Yolei could only mumble to herself as she slowly approached Davis, reaching out with her hand as she caressed his chest, getting more turned on at the feeling of his muscles under her skin, while her eyes wandered down to his erection.

"Oh, my little slave, you are already so hard." Yolei commented, teasing Davis a little as she stroked his manhood with her right hand.

"Do you find me attractive?" She then asked curiously, while part of her was a little self conscious.

"You are very beautiful, my Goddess..." Davis replied, continuing to show his obedience to the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, while also revealing a part of him that saw her as a woman and not just as a friend.

From hearing Davis' reply, Yolei smiled, knowing that Davis was speaking for himself.

"I think you are very handsome, very sexy." Yolei confessed with a seductive purr in her voice, before she removed her underwear, leaving her standing naked before the entranced Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, smiling to see him stand in place, while noticing Davis' member get harder upon seeing her naked form.

"Don't worry, my slave. I promise to make you feel really good." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity said in an enticing tone, pressing her body close to Davis' and claiming his lips in a longing kiss, which made her smile as he returned it.

"But only if you continue to be good for me." She then added after breaking from the kiss and took a spot back on her bed, lifting up her left leg as she then instructed. "You can start by massaging my feet."

"Anything for you, my Goddess..." Davis replied as he obeyed, getting down on his knees before the lavender haired Digidestined, grabbed her left foot and began to rub the bottom and around the sides.

"Mmm, Davis... that's very good..." Yolei let out, enjoying the combined feelings of Davis' massage and the hold she had over him, power getting the better of Yolei as she then commanded. "Keep massaging, keep making your Goddess feel good, my slave. Focus on me and me alone. Right now, nobody else matters to you."

"As you command, my Goddess..." Davis replied, before moving on to her right foot, giving it the same attention he gave her left, which just made Yolei continue to smile.

For several more minutes, Davis continued massaging both of Yolei's feet, listening to her moans to learn which parts of her feet needed the most attention, before moving his hands up her legs, increasing Yolei's moans, which encouraged the mind controlled Digidestined to keep up his actions, moving up her thighs and close to her pussy.

"Slave?" Yolei questioned, breaking from her feel of power and pleasure, looking down at Davis with confusion.

"What are you...?" Yolei could only say, before she let out a loud moan as she felt Davis gently and carefully rub his thumbs around her outer lips, filling her whole body with pleasure.

"Oh, Davis...!" Yolei moaned loudly, realizing that with her commands, her slave misunderstood his instructions in making her feel good.

However, as Davis continued to rub around her pussy, Yolei continued to moan, allowing Davis to continue his actions, before letting her desire get the better of her as she placed her left hand on the back of Davis' head, forcing his face deeper into her folds.

"Slave, start licking my pussy... Keep pleasing your Goddess..." Yolei moaned out, keeping her left hand on Davis' head, while her right moved over her body, rubbing and massaging her right breast, increasing the already great amounts of pleasure she felt.

Doing as he was told, Davis complied with the commands, pushing his tongue into Yolei's womanhood and began to lick her pussy, his tongue moving deeply inside of the lavender haired Digidestined, which made her moan louder and louder.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" Yolei let out, part of her not caring if anybody heard her, all that mattered to her was the pleasure she was receiving from her brainwashed slave, who continued to keep his Goddess happy as he continued to mindlessly lash at her womanhood.

However, from Davis' pleasure and a great desire for more, Yolei suddenly grabbed the sides of Davis' head, pulling his face out of her crotch, up to her head and kissed him deeply, too lost in her lust to care about anything else, showing her lust as she broke from the kiss moments later, threw Davis onto her bed, where he fell on his back, remaining in place as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity climbed on top of him, moaning with desire as she positioned herself so her pussy was hovering over his member.

And unable to contain her longing, Yolei lowered herself, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Davis' member slowly move inside of her.

"Oh, Davis...!" Yolei let out, keeping her hands on Davis' chest as she moved up and down, feeling nothing but pleasure at the sensation of the Motomiya's cock move in and out of her pussy.

"Keep making your Goddess feel good, slave..." She then commanded through her moans, which caused Davis to nod and groan a little in reply, before he obeyed the command and placed his hands firmly on Yolei's hips, moving his own hips up and down and causing Yolei's moans and her pleasure to increase.

"Yes...! Yes...!" Yolei cried out, feeling her mind slip as Davis continued his actions, filling her body with pleasure, while emptying her head of all thought.

"Oh, Davis... Yolei want you... Take Yolei... Make love to Yolei...!" Yolei loudly moaned, causing Davis to nod and comply with Yolei's begging as he increased his thrusts, his manhood going deeper and deeper into Yolei's waiting pussy, going in hard.

"Yes... Oh, Davis don't stop... Davis amazing... Davis perfecto...!" The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then let out, too lost in her pleasure to care about anything else, going with the moment as Davis continued to make love to her.

For another 40 minutes, Davis and Yolei continued in their actions, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity continuing to moan mindlessly at all the pleasure her slave was giving her, amazing her at his stamina, while Davis continued to mindlessly move his hips up and down, his member going deep inside of the pussy of his Goddess, making him let out several groans, telling he too was enjoying the shared pleasure of their love making.

But feeling her climax approaching, Yolei moaned in warning. "Davis good... too good... Yolei feels all hot... Can't hold back...!"

And as Yolei grabbed Davis' sides, holding onto him tightly, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity threw her head back and cried out in pure ecstasy as she climaxed, cumming all over Davis' manhood, while the entranced Digidestined of Miracles felt his body give in, cumming alongside Yolei and filled her womb with his seed.

As the afterglow of her orgasm began to wear off, Yolei, fell forward, collapsing on Davis' chest as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Perfecto... Just perfecto..." Yolei panted, before she was unable to hold back another pleasure filled moan as she felt Davis' cock, which was still inside of her and started to move back and forth.

Managing to regain some clarity in her head, Yolei pulled herself up and gazed upon Davis, finding he still had some energy remaining as he continued to thrust his hips up and down, his member sliding in and out of Yolei's snatch.

"Davis..." Yolei moaned, trying to speak, but found it a little hard, especially when the brainwashed Digidestined of Courage and Friendship moved his head up and began to run his tongue across her breasts.

But managing to grab his face, pulling Davis away, Yolei stared at Davis, smiling at him from his loyalty and continued compliance to please her.

"That's enough for now." She told Davis, removing herself off of his member, got to her feet and put her underwear back on, watching with a smile to see Davis continue to stare at her with a combined expression of worship and devotion.

And after redressing, Yolei approached Davis, deciding to let him go back home, but not before ensuring that he knew his place.

"Davis, as much as I would love to continue this, I can tell we both need some sleep after all that pleasure." Yolei said, taking to her bed as she lay beside Davis, continuing to fill his head with mental commands for him to obey.

"You will redress go back home and forget everything we did, but from now on, if we ever get into any arguments or conflicts, you will step down and see things my way. Furthermore, whenever we are alone and you hear me say 'Be my slave, Motomiya', you will return to this state, willing to do anything to please your Goddess." Yolei instructed, smiling as Davis nodded in reply and followed her orders, starting by getting up from her bed and put his clothing back on.

As Davis finished dressing, withdrawing his D-3 and used it to call upon a Digiport back to his apartment, Yolei remained on her bed with a satisfied and sly smile.

While she knew that Kari had feelings for Davis and respected her best friend, wanting her to be happy, Yolei decided she could continue to have some fun with the Motomiya.

And the second Davis and Kari officially announced they were boyfriend and girlfriend, Yolei would release her slave, handing him over to the Digidestined of Light.

However, the lavender haired girl was looking forward when she and her slave would get another chance to make love again.

-End Lemon-


	7. Airu's Captured Prize

Waking up the next morning, Davis groaned a little as he rubbed his eyes.

"Everything alright?" He heard Veemon then ask, causing the maroon haired boy to cease his rubbing and look over, seeing Veemon already up, standing just outside Davis' bedroom, with a small look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing..." Davis said, lying, which Veemon immediately picked up on, causing the Digimon of Courage and Friendship to take a spot at the end of Davis' bed and say with a seriousness in his voice. "Davis, you can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me."

"Remember, we are partners, so whatever it is, you can tell me." Veemon then said, his words caused Davis to give in, knowing Veemon was right, as well as knowing the 'V' marked Digimon wouldn't stop bugging him until he got a reply.

"Alright, but you have to promise to keep this secret." Davis replied, his words caused Veemon to nod, before replying. "Cross my heart and hope Myotismon bites me."

From Veemon's promise, Davis knew he could trust his partner, taking the covers off of him and pulling himself to a sitting position.

"Lately, I have been having these dreams about me and Kari..." Davis started to say, hesitant to continue, which Veemon mistook for the problem and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I have similar dreams, only it's me and Gatomon." Veemon replied with a smile, which remained as the image of the feline Digimon entered his head, posing seductively for him.

"No..." Davis interrupted, breaking Veemon from his little fantasy, where the Motomiya, with a little reluctance, then told the Digimon of Miracles. "That's not what is bothering me. In most of these dreams, Kari and I are not alone. I have found myself dreaming of others beyond Kari."

"Last night, I even dreamt that Yolei and I... you know...?" The Motomiya added, leaving Veemon silent.

"I don't understand it. I love Kari with all my heart, and I would never think of doing anything to hurt her." Davis said as he got up, running his left hand through his hair, puzzled as to why he was having such dreams, making him then question. "But why do I keep having these dreams? Is it a fear of commitment, am I subconsciously trying to sabotage my chances with Kari? Maybe I am just not good enough for her and this is my brain trying to tell me so."

"Davis, I know how much you care about Kari. I also know you are a kind and honourable person. Maybe these dreams are just nerves on the fact that you finally get to go out with the one you have loved since high school." Veemon suggested.

"Maybe..." Davis replied, feeling a little better.

"Just remember, Kari agreed to go out with you, meaning she likes you, so don't think too much on what some dreams are telling you, just focus on what is happening when you are awake." The Digimon of Miracles then said, causing Davis to smile.

"Thanks, Vee. I actually feel good to get all that out in the open." Davis replied with a smile, making Veemon smile back.

"Happy to have helped." Veemon said, smiling back at Davis.

"And I'm sure those dreams will stop when you get the chance to 'act out' the single ones of you and Kari." He then said, teasing Davis a little, which made the maroon haired boy blush at what Veemon was implying.

The moment and conversation ended, must to Davis' joy, he heard the sound of his D-Terminal beeping, alerting him that he just received a new message.

But after withdrawing his D-Terminal and seeing the message was from Kari, confusion fell upon him as he read it, causing Veemon to ask. "Everything ok, Davis?"

"I'm not too sure." Davis replied, before explaining. "I got a message from Kari, but it seems a bit off."

"Take a look." The leader of younger Digidestined offered, handing the device to Veemon so he could read what Kari had sent.

Davis, meet me in Digital World. Need talk.

-Love, Kari.

"It seems a little short than something Kari would usually write." Veemon commented, before asking. "Think everything is ok with her?"

"Only one way to find out." Davis replied, taking back his D-Terminal, withdrew his D-3 and held it up at his computer.

"Digiport open!" He then called, opening up another gateway to the Digital World, which he then entered, too focused on Kari, the Digidestined of Miracles had forgotten about Veemon, who was left back in Davis' bedroom, a little sore that Davis had just taken off.

But knowing it was because of love, Veemon couldn't stay mad.

"Good luck." Veemon said, hoping that whatever reason Kari had called for him, it would all work out in the end, unaware of what would actually happen to Davis.

-With the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship-

Having arrived back in the Digital World, Davis looked around and took in his surroundings, finding himself within a seemingly abandoned factory, full of various machine Digimon parts scattered around the area, alongside an inactive Mekanorimon assembly line, confusing him as to why Kari would want to see him in such a place.

"Kari?" Davis then called, searching around for the Digidestined of Light. "Kari, can you hear me?"

But getting no reply, Davis began to worry.

Making his way deeper into the factory, Davis kept his guard up, thinking something might have gotten to Kari and could be after him.

However, concern suddenly filled the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship when he heard what sounded like a cry for help.

"Davis! Davis!" The voice called from the distance.

"Kari!" Davis called back, following the cries for help and ran as fast as he could through the area, in search for the Digidestined of Light, coming to a sudden halt when Davis then found himself at a dead-end, making him think. 'What's going on? I am sure I heard Kari's voice coming from this direction. Where is she.'

But Davis then got his answer as he heard his name called again, making him look up, confused to see that hanging from one of the links of chain was a Pipismon, smiling at the Motomiya.

Confused, Davis asked the bat-like Digimon. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" The Pipismon repeated, it voice sounding exactly like Davis'.

"Stop copying me!" Davis yelled, getting a little annoyed, which just made the Pipismon say back, almost mocking the Motomiya. "Stop copying me!"

Managing to keep his calm, Davis then said. "Listen, can you please just tell me where Kari is."

"Davis! Davis... it's a trap!" The Pipismon suddenly replied, its words confusing Davis, before a series of thick wires suddenly shot from the sides, wrapping around the maroon haired boy and forcing him to his knees.

Groaning as he struggled against the bindings, Davis looked to his left and his right, seeing the wires that now trapped him had been deployed by a set of Mekanorimon, shooting from their palms, which looked to have been modified specifically for the purpose of entrapment.

This continued to confuse Davis as to who would do such a thing, able to see the Mekanorimon were being controlled by another, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship got the answer when he heard a sly giggle, looked over his shoulder and saw a blonde haired girl with a familiar beast Digimon floating beside her.

"Airu?" Davis called upon seeing the Digimon Hunter and Opossumon, knowing Airu was the mastermind behind his current predicament, causing him to then ask. "What are you doing here, and where is Kari?"

"Kari was never here." Airu replied as she withdrew her Fusion Loader and held it up, where the Pipismon was absorbed into it and Airu then said. "I just used her to get to you."

"What are you talking about?" Davis questioned, still confused, wondering how or why Kari would assist the blonde in trapping him, before watching on as Airu released another Digimon from her Fusion Loader, her Parasimon, which shocked Davis at the realization of what Airu had done.

"She put up quite a resistance, but my cute little brain-jacker managed to get Kari to comply with my orders." Airu commented with a smile, patting the parasite Digimon.

Angered at knowing Airu had messed with Kari's head, his protectiveness towards the brunette kicked in as he said. "If you did anything to Kari, I'll..."

"Oh, relax. I consider Kari a friend and would never harm her. I made sure Parasimon only kept Kari under my influence just long enough so she would send you that message before I erased her memory." Airu interrupted, her tone assuring Davis that she made sure no physical or mental harm affected the brunette.

"Besides, if I really wanted to, I would've used Parasimon to force Kari into relinquishing her ownership over that Gatomon she has a partner." The blonde then said, finding the feline Digimon quite cute, part of her wanting to add her to her collection of cute Digimon, losing what assurance and respect Davis had for her.

Still unsure of Airu's motives of brainwashing Kari in order to trap him, Davis asked. "What is this all about? Why did you do this?"

"Simple." Airu replied, the blonde, Opossumon and Parasimon walking around the bound form of Davis, where Airu then caressed Davis' right cheek and told him. "To get you."

With that said, Airu then held her Fusion Loader out, releasing its energy as she prepared a Digifuse.

"Opossumon!"

"Parasimon!"

"Digifuse!" Airu's Digimon called as they combined into one being, a new form of Opossumon that had the same red cap, gloves and boots as the original, except the new Opossumon had a small Parasimon attached to her back, but looking at the parasite Digimon, it had no conscience within it and was acting as a backpack, with four of its legs now wrapped around Opossumon's chest, keeping it from falling off of her back, while out of its mouth were a collection of balloons, each were purple coloured and had a spiral pattern drawn on them.

And with the fusion complete, Opossumon made her new form known as she called her name. "Opossumon: Parasi-Package!"

Seeing Opossumon's form Digifused with Parasimon, Davis knew that it spelt trouble and began to resume struggling against the wires that bound him.

"Struggle all you like." Airu said, withdrawing a remote control and saying. "Only I can let you go."

"And I'll do so, after Opossumon: Parasi-Package makes you obedient." The blonde then told Davis, walking backward and giving Opossumon: Parasi-Package some space as she floated toward Davis and withdrew one of her balloons, holding it in front of Davis' face.

"Dazzling Burst!" Opossumon: Parasi-Package then called, popping the balloon and releasing a flash of light, making Airu smile as the then flash faded and she saw Davis kneeling in place, no longer struggling, but was instead staring ahead with a blank expression on his face.

Smiling, Airu walked over to Davis, placed her hand under his chin, lifting his head up as she asked. "So Davis, are you still mad at me, or are you going to be a good boy and obey me?"

"I will obey..." Davis replied, his tone distant as he continued to mindlessly stare at Airu, making her smile in joy.

"Oh, thank you Pipismon, thank you Parasimon, and thank you Opossumon." Airu said, recalling her Digimon back into her Fusion Loader, looked at it and thought as she smiled. 'I promise I will reward you all for your help.'

'After I have a little 'fun' with my new sexy subordinate.' She then thought, looking back at Davis, her smile turning sly and lustful as ideas came to her mind as what she could do with the now brainwashed Digidestined of Miracles.

-Sometime later: Upcoming Lemon-

After releasing Davis from her trap, Airu lead Davis out of the Digital World and back to Koto, to her home, where the blonde took a moment to savour her prize as she relaxed on the couch, relaxing in her bra and panties, which were a matching deep shade of pink, showing off her D-cup breasts and wonderful figure, while she had Davis remove all but his underwear, making her lick her lips as he continued to walk around, dressed in a simple pair of red coloured boxers and was performing a few chores for her.

"Here is your drink, Mistress Airu..." Davis then said, making Airu smile as she took a cup full of lemonade from Davis' hold and smiled.

"Thank you, slave." Airu then replied, taking a sip of her drink and sighing, continuing to enjoy the moment and position of power she had, also pleased that her parents and younger brother were at work and school respectively, giving her plenty of hours with the brainwashed Motomiya.

However, wanting more than for Davis to serve her drinks, much more, Airu smiled slyly as an idea came to her, to which the blonde then tilted her glass, spilling some of her drink on her what clothing she was wearing.

"Davis, I 'accidentally' spilt my drink, so I need you to be a good boy and clean up the mess for me." Airu said with a slyness in her voice.

"As you command..." Davis replied, kneeling before Airu and moved his hands behind her back, unclipping her bra, before the blonde lifted up her legs, smiling as she watched on as Davis' took hold of her panties, slid them down her legs and removed them, leaving Airu naked before the Motomiya.

However, seeing Davis then take her underwear, about to head off and give them a clean, Airu spoke up.

"Those can wait." She suddenly said, smiling with desire as she was looking forward to what would be next.

"For now, use your tongue to clean my body." The blonde then ordered, spreading her legs out and giving Davis a good view of her naked form and wet pussy.

"Yes, Mistress Airu..." Davis replied as he obeyed, placing his hands on the sides of the cushion Airu was sitting on and moved close to her, before he ran his tongue around her upper body, the sensation made Airu moan, liking the feel of his tongue on her body and his hot breath on her skin.

And it made her want more.

"Keep licking, but go lower." She instructed, smiling as Davis did as he was told, moving his head over her breasts and began to lick around her nipples.

"Oh, Davis... that's it... just like that...!" Airu moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures of the brainwashed Digidestined of Miracles, who kept licking his way down the body of his Mistress, reaching her dripping wet pussy, where he then moved his head forward, into her crotch, before moving his tongue up and down her slit, increasing Airu's pleasure and her moaning.

"Davis!" Airu gasped at the surge of pleasure she felt at her slave licking her pussy clean, causing the obsessive blonde to lose herself in the wonderful feelings she was experiencing as she wrapped her legs around Davis' head, forcing him deeper into her womanhood.

"Oh, yes, yes...!" Airu then let out, looking at the Motomiya with a look of desire as she then ordered. "Keep licking... keep your Mistress pleased...!"

From Airu's command, Davis let out what a muffled reply, sounding like he was continuing to do as the blonde had ordered, before she knew Davis was still obeying her when she felt Davis push his tongue deep into her pussy, moving it in and out, hitting all the right spots, which caused Airu to grasp the cushion and wrap her legs tighter around Davis' head.

However, as much as Airu was enjoying the pleasure her brainwashed slave was giving her, after another thirty minutes, the obsessive blonde began to moan louder, her breath became laboured as she began to pant, feeling she was close to having her orgasm.

"Davis... orgasm coming... swallow...!" Airu quickly moaned, before she arched her back into Davis' face and came, releasing her sexual fluids into the mind controlled Digidestined's mouth, who complied with the latest command from the blonde and swallowed all the cum that entered his mouth.

"That... that was amazing..." Airu panted, lowering her legs and taking a moment to catch her breath, before looking at Davis, who remained kneeling before her, making her smile and say. "You have done a fine job in pleasing me, my sexy slave."

"But that made me want more." Airu then said with a tone of longing and desire, getting on her back and lying on the couch, staring at Davis with a continued desire, where she then ordered. "Davis, come here and take me."

"Whatever you say, Mistress Airu..." Davis said in reply, the Motomiya then got into position as he stood up, removed his boxers, making the blonde lick her lips at seeing Davis' erect member, before Airu moaned as Davis climbed on top of her and plunged his cock into her vagina.

"Davis, it's so deep... Ah... your cock is so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!" Airu moaned, loving the feeling of pleasure as Davis' member stretched her vagina walls, causing Davis to merely groan in reply.

But not liking Davis merely groaning as he continued to pleasure her, Airu then ordered. "Slave, I want you... I want you to tell me how you feel... How good I am..."

"Mistress Airu, you're so tight... Ah... It feels so good... You are incredible...!" Davis then let out, his words made Airu smile as the Motomiya and the blonde continued to make love.

For another hour, Davis and Airu continued in their actions, Airu moaning in bliss, holding Davis close to her, feeling his cock go deep inside of her, while Davis, through his groans, added to the pleasure of his Mistress as he kissed around her body, namely around her neck and her breasts.

However, their movements then turned frantic as both could feel they were reaching their climaxes, only Airu could say something about it.

"Davis, I... I'm so close... I can't hold it...!" Airu moaned, holding Davis close to her just as the obsessive blonde then had her orgasm, letting out a loud cry as she covered Davis' cock in her sexual fluids, triggering Davis' climax as he groaned loudly and filled Airu's womb with his seed.

Remaining on her back, a content smile appeared on Airu's face as she gazed upon her Motomiya slave.

"Davis, you were amazing..." Airu commented, still catching her breath, while Davis remained hovering over Airu, staring at her with a blank smile on his face.

But as much as Airu enjoyed just relaxing and having the maroon haired Digidestined in her embrace, as well as still inside of her, she knew neither could stay in their positions forever, much to her small whining, before looking at Davis and told him. "Ok, my sexy pet, you will now redress and head back to Odaiba, only you will not remember encountering me, or what we did. You will believe you met up with Kari, where you two just talked about your upcoming date."

"Though Kari did open the suggestion to having another woman join you when you returned home, something you did not completely object to, but that is just for you and Kari to talk about." Airu then added with a sly smile, remembering implanting a similar command in Kari's head before erasing her memory, before finishing with Davis as she said. "Finally, when you hear me say 'my captured cutie', you will fall back in line as my slave, ready to obey and pleasure me, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress..." Davis replied, then repeated the commands. "I met Kari and we talked about our date... I will obey and pleasure you when I am your slave..."

"Good boy." Airu said, smiling as she stood up, gave Davis a quick kiss on the lips, before watching as the Motomiya redressed, left the Suzaki residence and headed back to Odaiba, the blonde waiting to see if she would be lucky come the night of Davis and Kari's date and called to join them for some after dinner entertainment.

-A few minutes later: End Lemon-

Back in the Motomiya's apartment, Veemon was relaxing on the couch, managing to get his hands on some foods in the fridge, which, thanks to Davis teaching him, the 'V' marked Digimon had made a nice breakfast, making sure he made enough for him and for Davis.

And while he waited for his partner to return, Veemon had taken to some reading, tuning through the pages of the book that rested on his lap, before stopping when he heard Davis's voice.

"Anything new?" He asked, which caused Veemon to shake his head.

"Not really. Most of the latest pages are just heart shapes with Jun's name in them, Matt's beside them and his last name next to hers'." Veemon replied, telling Davis he was reading Jun's diary, again.

"Just make sure you put that back exactly where you found it." Davis instructed, before saying. "I don't want her going all nuts again."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Veemon replied and then said. "When Jun gets mad, she's even scarier than MaloMyotismon."

Davis nodded, before he noticed the secondary bowl of grilled fish, several vegetables and a side of rice, took hold of it and began eating.

As Davis took a seat beside Veemon, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was somewhat curious as to what had happened in the Digital World, making him ask. "So how did things go with Kari?"

"Pretty good." Davis replied, before telling his partner. "It turns out she just wanted to talk a little about our date."

"For an hour?" Veemon questioned, thinking something was off.

"If this date is so important to her, then why didn't she just ask you over to her place or come here?" He then asked.

His question just made Davis shrug his shoulders and dig into the meal Veemon had made for him, causing Veemon to stare at Davis, sure the Motomiya was hiding something.

But knowing he wouldn't get his answers from Davis, Veemon stood up, entered Jun's room and put her diary back, placing it behind an autographed photo of Matt she managed to get thanks to Davis, before approaching the front door.

Curious, Davis asked. "Where are you going, pal?"

"I'm off to see Gatomon." Veemon replied, making Davis smile and ask. "Plan to ask her out and see if we can make it a double date?"

From Davis' question, Veemon remained silent, Davis thinking Veemon was still a little shy about being up front with the feline Digimon, causing him to say with a confident tone. "I was just kidding, but I do hope you get the answers you want to hear."

"Same here." Veemon replied as he left the apartment and headed to the Kamiya's, hoping Gatomon could give some answers as to why Davis and Kari seemed so secretive and strange the last few days, or the very least, tell him what she knew regarding their upcoming date.


	8. A new Mistress and new Loves

"I'm telling you, Gatomon, something's not right." Veemon said to the feline Digimon as they sat on Kari's bed.

It had been a few days since Davis and Kari had their date, both having the time of their lives, but the 'V' marked Digimon continued to notice the strange behavior of his partner every now and then.

Thinking for a moment, Gatomon replied. "Now that you mention it, Kari's been acting strange as well. A few days before the date, when they supposedly met in the Digital World to discuss it, Kari acted like she went and had a pleasant talk, but when I asked her about it, she acted strangely, like she couldn't remember what happened."

"Something is definitely going on here, I'm not too sure what it is though. Whenever I try and think about the last few days, parts of it are just blurs." Veemon commented, rubbing his head, confused.

"Gatomon, can you do me a favour? Can you use your Cat's Eye Hypnotism on me and see if there is anything in my head I cannot see?" Veemon then asked, facing Gatomon with as he then went on and said. "If there is something in there that can help Davis, I want to know."

A little surprised by the request, Gatomon asked. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Veemon replied with a nod, smiling as he then stated. "I trust you, Gatomon, and I know you can help."

Smirking to herself, Gatomon looked into Veemon's eyes and said. "Yeah, I'll look into it. For now though, 'Light up my Life'."

Instantly, Veemon's eyes glazed over as he asked in a distant voice. "How may I serve you... Mistress Gatomon...?"

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Lie on your back for me and let that wonderful cock of yours' out." Gatomon instructed, licking her lips as Veemon obeyed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face, while his member emerged from its sheath, pointing straight up, continuing to make Gatomon smile.

Moaning a little herself, Gatomon positioned herself with her wet pussy just hovering over Veemon's cock, before she added to her commands. "You will not cum until I tell you to, and you will enjoy every moment of this."

'Just as I know I will.' The Digimon of Light then thought with a little slyness, smiling as Veemon nodded in reply, but more so as she then placed her paws firmly on Veemon's chest and moved herself down, causing Veemon's cock to slide inside her pussy.

"Oh, Veemon..." Gatomon moaned at the pleasurable sensation that began to fill her, causing the feline Digimon to then slowly move her body up and down, impaling herself on the entranced Digimon's manhood.

And Gatomon continued to moan as she felt Veemon place his hands firmly upon her hips, meeting her movements with hers' as he acted on his instincts and started mating with her.

"Oh yes... yes... So good, Vee...!" Gatmon moaned, moving her right paw as she grabbed Veemon's left hand and moved it up to her breast, where the Digimon of Courage and Friendship began to mindlessly rub it, adding to the pleasure of his feline Mistress.

Several minutes later, her body filled with pleasure, Gatomon let out a loud cry as she came, his sexual fluids dripping down Veemon's penis, before she allowed herself a moment to relax her muscles as she once again began to ride the 'V' Digimon, a dazed smile on Veemon's face from the pleasure he felt, especially when Gatomon would lean in and lick his chest.

The pair of Mistress and slave continued for another another, with Gatomon cumming a second time, before, close to her third orgasm, she cried out. "Cum! Cum for me, Veemon...!"

Obeying and feeling all the built up pleasure now going, with a long groan, Veemon finally came, his seed filling Gatomon, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she came for the third time, her tight folds wrapping around his cock, where the Digimon of Light then collapsed onto Veemon's chest, panting heavily, while smiling contently at the pleasure she had experienced.

"That was wonderful, my handsome and sexy pet." Gatomon said with a purr, caressing Veemon's chest as he continued to mindlessly stare up at the ceiling, before the feline Digimon curled up close to him and fell asleep, thinking that she would take care of Davis and Kari when she woke up.

-Some time later: End Lemon-

Kari smiled at the gathering in her living room, as Sora, Rika, Mimi, Zoe, Yolei, and Airu had come over for a friendly get together, but for the life of her, the brunette could not understand why she had the strange urge to take a swing at the blonde Digimon Hunter.

But Kari broke from her thoughts when Yolei asked curiously. "So Kari, how did the date with Davis go?"

"It went quite well." The maroon haired boy said in reply, surprising the other girls as he came in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks in his hands, where they all noticed the distant look on his face as he placed they drinks in front of the girls.

"Thank you, Davis. That was sweet of you." Kari then said with a smile, giving her entranced pet a kiss on the cheek, while smirking internally, wanting to get it through the other girls' heads that Davis was her's, and her's alone.

'Oh no you don't, he's mine.' Airu thought as she gained her own smirk, standing up and walking up to Davis, confusing the others, while Kari eyed her wearily.

Curious, Kari asked. "Can I help you with something, Airu?"

"Now, who do you really serve, my Captive Cutie?" Airu asked Davis as her smirk grew, watching as the distant look in the Motomiya's eyes remained, before he approached the blonde, staring at her mindlessly.

"I serve you, Mistress Airu." Davis then replied with the same look on his face.

"Mistress!?" Kari questioned, glaring at the Digimon Hunter as she then demanded an explanation. "What did you do to Davis?"

"I simply helped him see that I was more suited to please him." Airu said in reply, moving close to Davis and rubbing his chest.

"Besides, you're one to talk, sweet cheeks." The Digimon Hunter then said, eyeing Kari and smirking at seeing her jealousy.

"Sorry girls..." Sora started to say as she got up and walked towards Davis, not wanting to lose him after the pleasure she felt from him, as she went on and said. "But Davis could use a real woman in his life."

"Love takes a courageous heart." The Digidestined of Love then said, caressing Davis' cheek as he broke away from Airu and approached the orange haired girl, looking at her with a distant smile on his face.

"How may I please you... Mistress Sora...?" Davis then asked, his question shocking to the other girls.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Yolei yelled, getting annoyed that the other girls were copying her as she got up, having made up her mind after the pleasure she had with Davis that she would never let him go, walked up to the maroon haired boy and pushed the other girls out of her way, wrapping her arms around his neck and saying her trigger for him to obey her. "Be my slave, Motomiya."

"It would be my pleasure... Goddess Yolei..." Davis then replied, showing no emotion as he continued to stare blankly forward, making Yolei smile as she stared back at her slave.

"Yolei, what are you doing?" Kari yelled in anger as she added. "I thought you didn't even like Davis that way."

"Things change." Yolei replied, looking over at Kari and saying. "I am very sorry, Kari, but you have to admit he is Perfecto in pleasing a woman."

The brunette, however, was only seeing red, her anger and jealousy getting the better of her as she looked at Rika, Mimi, and Zoe, realizing that they too had Davis under their thumbs as well, and that her so called 'friends' had gone behind her back.

The next moment, the entire room turned into a shouting match, with each of the girls yelling and threatening the other, while Davis remained standing at attention in the middle of it, being pulled away from Yolei's hold and staring blankly ahead, trying to take into his mind which girl he was supposed to obey, hard to keep track as each continued to say their triggers and commands.

"Enough!" A loud voice then yelled, causing the girls to all look down at the coffee table, seeing a very pissed off Gatomon staring at them, her eyes glowing a bright shade of pink.

"Gatomon, wait...!" Kari tried to yell in a panic, realizing what her partner was thinking on doing, but was too late to stop her.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Instantly all seven girls, as well as Davis, were caught in the Digimon of Light's attack, their eyes glazed over and they stood at attention, while Davis merely stood in play, his mind now taking only orders from the feline Digimon.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her hand as she let out an angry groan, Gatomon then sighed as she realized what she was rudely woken up by.

She could understand Kari, but all the girls hypnotizing Davis to be with them left the Digimon of Light fairly puzzled.

However, Gatomon now realized what was wrong with Davis as of late and decided to fix things by removing all the triggers and mental commands set in his head.

But before undoing all the brainwashing, Gatomon had some business to take care of.

"Kari, Davis, go into the bedroom and wait for me." Gatomon instructed, causing the pair to nod in reply.

"Yes, Mistress Gatomon..." Davis and Kari replied in distant tones, walking mindlessly into the bedroom and standing at attention by the bed, not noticing or caring about the entranced form of Veemon still lying on the bed.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With Davis and Kari out of the room, looking at the rest of the girls, Gatomon decided to not only remove their hold on Davis, but to punish them as well, namely for betraying her partner, but also spiteful they had disturbed her catnap, as well as her plans to wake up and have Veemon pleasure her again.

"Listen up, girls. You will listen to me and obey every word I say. You will forget your hypnotic control over Davis, he is not your slave, he is with Kari now, and to make up for your selfish actions, you will become their sex slaves. You exist to serve and pleasure both of them, they are your Master and Mistress, you are sexually attracted to both of them, you love them, you love to please them, you love to obey, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Gatomon... we are Mistress Kari and Master Davis' sex slaves... We love them... We love to please them... We will obey..." Sora, Rika, Zoe, Mimi, Yolei, and Airu mindlessly replied, taking in their new commands as their minds were rewritten, while unbeknownst to Gatomon, a light smile spread across Rika's face.

"Good girls. Now all of you go home and forget all about this. Just remember that you belong to Davis and Kari now." Gatomon then instructed, smiling as the girls seemed to accept her orders.

"Yes Mistress, we hear and we will obey..." The girls all replied as they mindlessly left the apartment and headed back to their respective homes, while Gatomon got off of the table and walked into the bedroom, having plans for Davis, Kari and Veemon.

Making her way inside, Gatomon smiled, not only at seeing Davis and Kari standing before the bed, still under her influence, but also smiling at seeing Veemon remaining in position, staring blankly above.

'Just be patient, Vee.' She thought, jumping onto Kari's desk chair as she looked at the two entranced Digidestined, Gatomon first said to . "Now Davis, listen to me. You no longer obey the other girls, their commands no longer affect you."

"Yes, Mistress Gatomon..." Davis replied as a light smile graced his face, as if glad to be free from all the mind control, while feeling the mental programming fading from his mind.

Continuing, looking at her partner, Gatomon then said. "And Kari, you will no longer try and control Davis, you love him and he loves you, and that makes you happy. You will no longer be in a Master and slave relationship, but as boyfriend and girlfriend, though you will at times feel submissive to Davis."

"Yes Mistress Gatomon... I love Davis... He makes me happy... He is my boyfriend..." Kari replied with a distant voice and a dreamy smile on her face.

"Now, both of you strip naked and face each other." Gatomon then instructed, wanting the pair to properly consummate the start of their new relationship, as she watched the two obey her command, her eyes widening slightly at seeing Davis' muscular build, as well as his large member.

And while Gatomon had seen Kari naked before, having matured, Gatomon had to admit Kari had grown into quite an attractive woman, part of her thinking if she didn't have Veemon and was into women, she would indulge in the pleasures of Kari's womanly body.

But focusing, Gatomon started to say as she thought. "Now both of you will have sex and..."

Gatomon trailed off, trying to think of how best to word what she was thinking, before her eyes widened as the entrained Digidestined wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other passionately as their hands explored one another, with Davis moving his down to Kari's buttock and around her lower pussy, rubbing both, while the brunette ran her hands across Davis' chest, feeling his muscles, which stunned Gatomon, before realizing that they had taken her half thought out command as a full order.

"Wait, I..." Gatomon started to say, wanting for them to wait until she left, but the loud moans from Kari stopped her, which continued to get louder as Davis' hands expertly caressed and touched her sweet spots, before getting more dominant as he pushed her to the bed, got on top of her and started to lick and gently bite her nipples, which made Kari moan loudly at the sensations.

'Holy... this is hot...' Gatomon had to admit to herself as she sank into the chair, her left paw slowly working its way to her pussy as she felt her body heat up, continuing to watch as her two hypnotized puppets remained in position, pleasuring each other in front of the Digimon of Light, as well as beside the entranced Digimon of Miracles, but neither caring about anything but each other, shown as Kari then returned the pleasure Davis was giving her as she wrapped her arms around Davis, holding him close to her and began to use her left foot to gently run and rub around his balls, causing the maroon haired Digidestined to stop his actions on Kari's breasts and groan a little.

"Talk... Say how you feel... Tell each other what you feel..." Gatomon instructed with a moan, her fingers gently rubbing her wet folds as she watched the two continue to pleasure each other.

"Kari, you are wonderful..." Davis groaned, before focusing on making Kari feel just as good, kissing her breasts as he said between kisses. "I love you so much... I will never stop loving you... I want you to be by my side forever..."

"Oh Davis... so good... you're so good...! Your hands... your body... It's amazing...! I love it... I love you as well... I need you..." Kari then moaned out in a tone of love and need, which caused Davis to stop for a moment as he stared at Kari with distant eyes and smiled at her, which made Kari smile back at her love.

Liking what she was seeing, but wanting to see more for her viewing pleasure, Gatomon then spoke up.

"Kari, get on all fours... Davis, mate with Kari from behind... Show her you are the Alpha male...!" Gatomon called out in a lust filled voice, continuing to masturbate.

"Yes, Mistress Gatomon..." Davis and Kari replied in their own lustful voices as Davis moved off of Kari, a seductive smile on her entranced face as Kari flipped over and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass enticingly, before Davis placed his hands on her hips and rammed his cock into her wet folds, causing Kari to cry out in pleasure.

"Davis!" Kari all but screamed, her whole body filled with pleasure at the feeling of Davis inside of her, before the brunette continued to moan as Davis thrust his hips back and forth, his manhood sliding in and out of Kari, keeping her pleasured as the pair began to make love.

"Spank her, Davis!" Gatomon then called out, getting lost in her own pleasure, as well as losing herself to her dominance.

Obeying Gatomon, Davis took his right hand away from Kari's body, brought it up and then back down, where it made contact with the Digidestined of Light's ass cheek, the action making Kari cry out, feeling some pain, but she was also a little turned on at Davis continuing to show power over her.

"That's it, Kari... enjoy Davis spanking you... you love it when he dominates you..." Gatomon instructed, smirking as she then told her partner. "You have been a bad girl and need to be disciplined."

"Yes... Davis, dominate me... do what you must to this bad girl...!" Kari moaned, accepting Gatomon's commands, now enjoying the feeling of Davis' hand continuing to slap her ass, while both continued to feel great amounts of pleasure as they kept up their thrusts, continuing to indulge in their pleasure.

As Kari continued to moan and cry out from the feel of both Davis' cock inside of her, as well as his hand slapping her ass, Gatomon, though enjoying the sight, felt she needed more stimulation.

"Vee... Veemon..." She moaned, getting the attention of her mind controlled slave, who then sat up, staring at the feline Digimon with a blank smile.

"Veemon, I need you..." Gatomon then let out, spreading her legs out and revealing her wet pussy to him as she ordered. "Come here and lick me..."

"Anything you say, Mistress Gatomon..." Veemon replied in a submissive tone, getting off of the bed, not paying any attention to the naked forms of Davis and Kari, or their sounds of sex, where the 'V' marked Digimon then approached the Digimon of Light, moved his head in between her legs and made Gatomon throw her head back and moan as she felt Veemon's tongue slip inside of her waiting pussy.

"Veemon, yes, that's it...!" Gatomon moaned, getting lost in the pleasure that the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was giving her, as well as continuing to get turned on at Davis and Kari's actions, causing the feline Digimon to move her left paw up and rub her breasts, while her right, she placed on the back of Veemon's head, pushing him deeper into her cunt.

Remaining in her seat, Gatmon smiled as she continued to enjoy Veemon eat her out, as well as Davis and Kari continue in their mating, Davis groaning louder as he continued to dominate Kari, which made her moan and cry out submissively.

But after another twenty minutes of sex, Gatomon noticed the strained expressions on Davis and Kari's faces.

"Davis... Davis, I cannot hold it... I... I'm going to come...!" Kari moaned in warning.

"Same here, Kari... I'm so close...!" Davis groaned in reply, both continuing their actions and getting closer to climaxing, though neither were sure if their Mistress wanted them to.

"Kari... Davis..." Gatomon managed to say, focusing on the pair, pushing Veemon's head out of her crotch as she commanded. "I give you both permission to cum, and when you do, you both will fall completely in love with each other. You will only love each other, you don't want any other man or woman to be your lover..."

"However..." Gatomon then said, gaining a small smirk as she added. "You will like the idea of having Sora and the other girls that brainwashed Davis as your slaves. They live to please and serve you, they belong to you, you are their Master and their Mistress..."

From Gatomon's instructions, Davis and Kari smiled and nodded, accepting the commands, just as Davis gave a final thrust and let out a loud and powerful groan.

"Kari!" He yelled, having his release as he filled Kari's womb with his seed.

"Oh, Davis!" Kari cried in reply as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, as well as her bedsheets, not that either minded.

At the same moment, Gatomon let out her own cry of pleasure as she came, cumming all over Veemon's face as her hypnotized pet licked her clean.

With their orgasms over, Kari collapsed onto her stomach, moaning as Davis fell on top of her, remaining in their current positions, partly out of waiting for their energy to return, but also because both were enjoying being so close with the one they loved.

"Oh, Davis... I love you..." Kari then said, sounding quite content, making the entranced Digidestined of Miracles smile as he got up and pulled his member out of her, showing it was still hard.

"And I love you, Kari..." Davis replied, turning Kari around and claimed her lips in a deep and longing kiss, one the brunette happily returned, before she moaned in Davis' mouth as she then felt the tip of his dick rubbing around her pussy, making her want more.

But before the pair could continue, Gatomon interrupted.

"Davis, Kari, stop for now." She ordered, causing the Digidestined pair to break from their embrace and lie on their backs, staring at their Mistress with distant, though curious eyes, their blank minds awaiting Gatomon's words.

"As much as I love seeing you two happy. Watching you two ravish each other has gotten me all hot. That is why I want to join you." Gatomon then said, before the Digimon of Light smiled as she got off her seat and took a spot at the end of the bed.

"Kari. Be a good girl and get your D-3 and Digivolve me to Angewomon." The feline Digimon said to her partner, eyeing Davis, teasing him a little as she rubbed his cock with her paw and added. "I want to see what it is like to mate with a human."

"As you command, Mistress Gatomon..." Kari replied in an obedient tone as she sat up, got off of her bed and walked over to her dresser, where she took hold of her resting D-3 and held it toward her partner, using its energy to Digivolve Gatomon to her Ultimate form.

But as Gatomon changed to Angewomon, focusing on her form, the Digimon of Light smiled as she looked at herself, seeing she was naked, her wings had been temporarily digitized, while her breasts and pussy were out in the open, for Davis, Kari and Veemon to see.

And seeing Veemon's member slowly slide from its sheath, Angewomon couldn't help but smile, feeling very sexy, even causing her to rise from the bed and check herself out in the mirror on Kari's dresser.

"Not bad." Angewomon said as she looked at herself, smiling to see her azure coloured eyes, her beautiful blonde hair, full lips and her D-cup sized breasts, which she cupped a little, before turning and checking out her backside.

"Now I already know what Veemon thinks." Angewomon began to say, looking over and smiling at Veemon, who remained standing and erect, before turning her attention to Kari and Davis.

"But I want to know what you two think of me."

"You are so beautiful... so sexy... it makes me so hot seeing you naked, Mistress..." Kari replied, which made Davis nod in agreement.

Flattered by their words, Angewomon grabbed Kari's left hand, walking with her back to the bed, where she lay beside Davis, feeling a great arousal from the naked forms of Davis, Kari and Veemon, as well as arousal from the power she had over them.

"I am looking forward to spending some 'quality time' with both of you." Angewomon said with a smirk, pulling Kari down, making the entranced brunette lie beside her.

"Davis, Kari, as your Mistress, you will now pleasure me." The Digimon of Light commanded, adding with a smirk. "And you will love every second of it."

"Yes, Mistress Angewomon... Anything for you..." Davis and Kari replied in warm and submissive tones, before acting on the words of their Mistress, with Kari moving her hands around Angewomon's chest, rubbing and massaging her breasts, while Davis copied Kari's actions, only he slid a hand down the body of their Mistress, fingering her pussy.

"Oh, yes... Davis... Kari, that's it... That's the spot...!" Angewomon moaned, enjoying the pleasure her pets were giving to her.

And as the Digidestined continued their actions, Angewomon turned her attention to Veemon.

"Veemon, I know that fighting and pleasuring me aren't the only things you're amazing at..." Angewomon commented through her pleasure, before telling the 'V' marked Digimon. "Now head into the kitchen and see what you can make with what's in the fridge..."

"I'm certain I'll work up an appetite and need something to recover my energy." The blonde finished with a suggestive tone, which subconsciously made Veemon's dick twitch.

"Whatever you say, Mistress..." Veemon replied, leaving the bedroom and his Mistress, who focused back on Davis and Kari, moaning at their continued actions of pleasure, before the Digimon of Light grabbed the backs of their heads and lead them in for a passionate three-way kiss, exploring Kari and Davis' mouths.

But wanting more out of her new puppets, breaking from the kiss, Angewomon then stared into Davis' eyes as she commanded. "Now my pet, lie on your back. I know you're going to enjoy this."

"Yes, Mistress Angewomon..." Davis replied as he lied back on the bed, while Angewomon licked her lips at the sight of his erection in the air.

"And Kari, my dear partner..." Angewomon then said as she looked at her entranced partner and caressed her cheek. "I want you to pleasure me while I enjoy Davis for a bit, are you ok with that?"

"So long as you are happy, I am as well, my Mistress..." Kari replied, her tone remaining loyal and her expression a mindless smile.

Smirking at Kari's reply, Angewomon then got up and straddled Davis' waist, the tip of his cock just inches from her very wet pussy, before the angelic Digimon slowly lowered herself onto the entranced Digidestined, moaning as she felt his shaft enter her.

"Oh, Davis...!" Angewomon moaned, working up her pace.

"No wonder all the girls wanted you..." She commented with a smile, continuing to move herself up and down his member, while Davis merely smiled as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

A minute later, Angewomon's moans got louder, especially when she felt Kari press her breasts against her back, while the brunette's hands moved around and began to gently rub and massage the Digimon of Light's breasts, adding to her pleasure.

"Kari, you are pretty good at this..." Angewomon moaned, enjoying the feel of her partner's hands rubbing her body, making her then say. "You're such a good girl... Davis, treat her like a princess... she... she deserves it..."

"Yes, my Mistress..." Davis replied through his groans, sounding sincere and honest, making Angewomon smile, knowing her partner had found a mate who would take excellent care of her.

"I am glad to please you, Mistress..." Kari then said, placing her lips on Angewomon's neck as she lightly kissed her, causing the Digimon of Light to moan with desire.

Between Davis' cock and Kari's hands, Angewomon soon found herself lost in a haze of pleasure, closing her eyes as she let the Digidestined continue to pleasure her.

Her body continued to bounce up and down on Davis' member, her moans continued to escape from her lips, while pleasure filled her whole being.

And acting on her feelings, Angewomon then turned her head and claimed Kari's lips in a heated kiss, smiling mentally as she felt Kari not only kiss her back with the same passion, as well as an obvious love for her, but also enjoyed the continued feeling over the brunette as her tongue entered Kari's willing mouth.

But as enjoyable as it was for Angewomon, after a while, the blonde haired Digimon then broke her kiss with Kari, feeling her climax approaching, as she moaned out. "Davis... I'm... I'm so close... cum with me...!"

Davis merely nodded his head in reply, accepting the command, before the Digimon of Light then threw her head back, resting it on Kari's shoulder as she cried out in ecstasy, her pussy clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came, causing him to groan lightly as he released his seed into his Mistress' folds, leaving the three in place, smiling.

And while Angewomon knew Davis and Kari were still under her control, she could tell their smiles were partly from their own pleasure and their love for her and for each other.

Having plenty of energy to spare and moving her body off of Davis, Angewomon smirked at seeing his cock still hard, giving her an idea of what to do next with her slaves.

"Kari, be a good girl and clean Davis' cock for me. Then show him how devoted you are to him as his girlfriend and give him a loving blowjob." The Digimon of Light ordered, also wanting to make sure that Kari treated Davis properly in their relationship.

"Yes, Mistress... I will obey..." Kari replied, before moving around the Digimon of Light as she crawled on all fours to Davis, running her tongue around his shaft as she licked it clean, before placing her mouth around it as she began to bob her head up and down, starting to suck Davis off and causing the maroon haired Digidestined to groan slightly.

As Kari continued her blowjob, the brunette began to moan when she felt her Mistress' hand caress her ass, before Kari moaned a little more as Angewomon's fingers slowly entered her pussy.

But keeping focused on her orders, as well as part of her wanting to make Davis happy, Kari continued to move her mouth up and down his member, mindlessly taking in all of the Motomiya, finding pleasure in pleasuring her boyfriend.

"That's a good girl, Kari, keep pleasing Davis while your Mistress pleases you." Angewomon said as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of Kari's pussy, smirking as the brunette's body started to move in sync with her fingers.

After a while though, Angewomon heard the door open, while her nose picked up the wonderful smell of freshly cooked ramen, causing her to look over as Veemon brought in a tray of food that he placed on Kari's desk.

"The food you requested, Mistress..." Veemon said as he mindlessly stood at the foot of the bed, once again oblivious to his partner and Kari having sex on the bed.

Smiling at seeing Veemon, seeing in his vacant eyes his undying loyalty and love for her, Angewomon removed her fingers from Kari's pussy, though the brunette took no notice of this, before she got off the bed and walked towards the 'V' marked Digimon, kneeling in front of him.

"Thank you, Vee." Angewomon then said, continuing to smile as she cupped Veemon's cheek and told him. "Davis was good, but you will always be my favourite."

And looking lower, Angewomon's smile remained, turning lustful to see Veemon's dick still out, giving her an idea.

"Before we eat, I think I should 'reward' you." Angewomon said in an enticing tone, taking the tray of food and set it aside for the time being, focusing on Veemon, where the blonde haired Digimon then sat on her knees, before Veemon, where she took hold of his member and guided it into her willing mouth, giving the Digimon of Courage and Friendship a blowjob herself.

As her head moved up and down Veemon's member, her eyes were locked up at Veemon's, seeing him staring at her with a vacant smile, through which she could see the longing and desire within them.

Taking her mouth off of his cock, Angewomon smiled as she told him. "Veemon, as much as I love having you serve me, I want to know how you are feeling."

Running her hand along Veemon's length, teasing it a little, the blonde then instructed. "Tell me how you feel, what you want out of this. As your Mistress, I command you to command me."

With that said, Angewomon moved her mouth back over Veemon's cock, taking in a few inches, but was surprised at first, before it turned to joy and some arousal when she felt Veemon's hands grab the sides of her head, making her take another few inches, while hearing Veemon groan. "Angewomon, you are seriously amazing, but I... I want more... more...!"

'As you wish.' Angewomon thought, complying as she continued to pleasure her mate, while sensing Davis was also enjoying the pleasure his love was giving to him, to which Angewomon remained in her good mood, looking forward to what she had planned in the near future.

-Several Weeks Later: End Lemons-

Standing over her bed in just her dark pink bra and matching panties, Airu looked over the items on her bed, which included her Fusion Loader and several tools she planned to use in the hopes to help her in another day of catching cute Digimon and adding them to her growing collection.

"This day is going to be great! Maybe I'll find a Gatomon or Veemon like Kari and Davis' to add to my collection." Airu though as she imagined the two Digimon in her collection, finding both Digimon cute in their own ways.

However, her smile faded and annoyance filled the blonde when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"What!?" Airu asked when she picked it up, wanting to get on with her day already.

"Hey Airu. Davis and I would like you to come over for some fun, hope to see you soon." The blonde heard Kari say on the other end.

Instantly, Airu's anger faded as her eyes glazed over slightly and a dreamy smile grazed her face, before she happily replied. "Of course Mistress Kari, I'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, Airu grabbed her Fusion Loader, ignoring the fact that she was still in her underwear, as well as forgetting her plans for the day, before using her Digivice to open up a Digital Gate, heading to her Digital World, then to Odaiba so that she could serve her Master and Mistress.

-Meanwhile-

"Airu is on her way, and Mimi and Zoe will be over later." Kari said as she snuggled against Davis' chest, who returned the smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist while they sat on the couch.

"Here are your drinks Master, Mistress." Said a happy voice, causing the pair to look up and see Rika, her hair now down, while she wore a skimpy maid outfit that consisted of a black bra and panties with white frills on her head and shoulders, holding a tray of drinks for her Master and Mistress.

Off to the side, Sora wore a matching outfit as she happily dusted the room, while Yolei, wearing the same maid outfit, but was on her hands and knees with a bright smile on her face as Davis and Kari used her back as a footrest, not that Yolei minded.

"Thanks Rika, you're the best." Davis said as he took the drinks, causing the redhead to coo happily at Davis words.

"Yes, she has been a good girl, I think she deserves a reward." Kari then said with a smirk, before saying to the redhead. "Go get yourself ready in the bedroom, we'll join you shortly."

"Of course my Mistress. Thank you!" Rika said happily as she made her way to the bedroom, feeling like it was a dream come true to be serving her Master and Mistress personally, as well as knowing that in a few short minutes, both would be pleasuring her.

"Well they're going to have some fun." Veemon said with a smirk as he sat in a chair near the couch, with Gatomon resting between his legs, her back against his chest as he massaged her shoulders, causing Gatomon to smile, bot at Veemon's comment and his hands working out the knots in her body.

"Well we can have our own fun as well. Isn't that right, slave?" Gatomon said in reply as she looked to the side of the chair, where Renamon knelt, her breasts and pussy now exposed as she awaited her commands, for the Digimon of Light had 'punished and disciplined' Renamon after learning that she helped Rika enslave Davis.

"Yes Mistress... whatever you desire..." The brainwashed vixen replied.

The Digidestined and Digimon of Light and Miracles all had smiles on their faces, happy with their lives together, enjoying not just their continued love, but also the love of their slaves.

"I love you." Davis and Veemon said to their respective girls, making Kari and Gatomon smile.

"And I love you, too." Kari and Gatomon each replied, kissing their beloved, while rubbing their hands along their bodies, looking forward to another round of utter pleasure.

The end.


End file.
